¿QUIEN ES DARCEY?
by AKASHA-SNAPE
Summary: HARRY DOS AMORES UNA SOLA PERSONA.... DRACO UNA POSION MUCHOS PROBLEMAS.... SEVERUS ENAMORADO TERRIBLE PERO CIERTO... SORRY POR NO ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORA ESPERO LES GUSTE
1. PROLOGO

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y mi afán es solo entretener sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Este fic esta completamente dedicado a mi hermano y Babsy. Por su inapreciable ayuda tanto con sus opiniones, rectificaciones y sobre todo porque sin su ayuda jamás habría podido escribir este fic. Gracias por tu ayuda desinteresada sin conocerme y espero ganarme un poco de tu tiempo, bueno el necesario para que te sientes a leer mi fic y le hagáis una critica constructiva.

**Nota de la Autora:** el personaje de Darcey es invento mío para fines de este fic mas adelante entenderán el origen de este nombre, este prologo es solo para sentar las bases del fic es en tiempo presente y otra parte del fic es en tiempo pasado bueno después de leer los capítulos irán entendiendo mejor la situación.

**¿Quien es Darcey?**

PROLOGO

– ¿Que es lo que buscas en mi? – Pregunto el Rubio algo agitado y confundido – ¿ Sexo o Amor ? –

Su pregunta fue tan directa que Harry solo bajo la mirada entonces Draco dio media vuelta con la intención de salir de esa habitación pues esperaba otra reacción por parte del ojiverde.

– Espera aun no lo se pero tu puedes ayudarme a descubrirlo – Expreso el moreno en voz baja y con tono suplicante.

El cuerpo le temblo a Draco por las palabras que escucho y se detuvo en el umbral, bajo esa mirada suplicante, fue entonces que Harry pudo ver en todo su esplendor la blanca y juvenil piel que se asomaba por la camisa que aún se encontraba abierta.

– No te molestes por mis palabras – comenzó a hablar el rubio acercándose lentamente hacia el moreno – Eres un hombre muy atractivo. Miles de chicas estarían dispuestas a dar o hacer cualquier cosa por tenerte y me atrevo a suponer que esta seria tu primera experiencia en relaciones de este tipo, así que antes de dar el siguiente paso debes aclararte ese punto... – le dijo con mucha ternura sentándose a su lado por completo – así que dime ¿ que sientes o que quieres de mi ? –

– Esta bien pero antes debes saber algunas cosas de mi, para que entiendas como es que me siento – esbozo " el niño que vivió " algo nervioso por lo que vendría después de esa platica.

– Bien, pero ¿ que es exactamente lo que deseas decirme ? – pregunto Draco mirando el hermoso par de ojos que tenia enfrente, casi se pierde en esas esmeraldas que le gritaban en silencio que Harry le amaba entonces le abrazo con ternura.

" El niño que vivió " quiso entrar en materia pero no consiguió que las palabras salieran de sus labios, la cercanía del rubio y su dolor propio por no saber a ciencia cierta que había fallado en su relación con Darcey le bloquearon toda posibilidad de hablar, solo cerro los ojos y volteo la cara hacia otro lado.

– Es solo sexo lo que quiero contigo – expreso el moreno sin medir sus palabras y bajo nuevamente la mirada.

El chico de ojos grises rompió el abrazo, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta como por inercia al llegar a esta se giro y le dijo al ojiverde.

– ¿ Algún día podrás decirme la verdad ? y dejar de ser tan... – la voz se le quebró y sintió como las lagrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos – tan... tan... Potter – finalizo con mucho dolor en su rostro.

Harry solo se quedo callado sin verlo se levanto y se desplazo hasta la ventana dirigiendo su mirada hacia la nada.

Draco salió de inmediato de la habitación con un par de lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, realmente le dolía que Harry se comportará así de frió con el. El moreno no pudo ver el dolor y las lagrimas de Draco pues el estaba ocultando su dolor y sus lagrimas, si algo tenia claro era que no quería herir al chico de ojos grises.

– ¡ HARRY ¿Por qué no puedes entender que te amo y no quiero dañarte¿Por qué no confías en mí? – el rubio fuera de la habitación ya no reprimió mas sus emociones y dejo brotar sus lagrimas mientras que entre sollozos decía – soy un estúpido como pude creer que cambiaria, como si se trata de ¡SAN POTTER! –

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia la sala común de Slytherin, dio vuelta en una esquina y se topo de frente con su padrino, trato de ocultar sus lágrimas para no ser interrogado pero fue inútil el dolor se veía en sus grises ojos.

– Precisamente a usted le estaba buscaba Sr. Malfoy – dijo Snape con desdén al ver que había mas personas ahí – Sígame por favor – El rubio solo asintió y con la mirada fija hacia la nada camino detrás de su padrino.

BUENO ESTA ES MI PRIMERA INCURSION EN FF Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.


	2. CAP1 ESTILOS DE VIDA

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y mi afán es solo entretener sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Este fic esta completamente dedicado a mi hermano y Babsy. Por su inapreciable ayuda tanto con sus opiniones, rectificaciones y sobre todo porque sin su ayuda jamás habría podido escribir este fic. Gracias por tu ayuda desinteresada sin conocerme y espero ganarme un poco de tu tiempo, bueno el necesario para que te sientes a leer mi fic y le hagáis una critica constructiva.

**Nota de la Autora:** el personaje de Darcey es invento mío para fines de este fic mas adelante entenderán el origen de este nombre. Eta parte del fic es en tiempo pasado conforme actualice iran entendiendo mejor la situación.

**CAPITULO I "ESTILOS DE VIDA"**

Este día era como cualquiera en la vida de Harry, su día había iniciado como de costumbre con los gritos chillones de su tía Petunia, las exigencias de tío Vernon y las humillaciones de su primo Dudley, después del almuerzo había sido confinado a su habitación con la advertencia de un castigo sino permanecía en silencio y pretendía no existir en esa casa.

Harry se encontraba en su alcoba preguntándose por qué su tío no le permitía comunicarse con sus amigos, en verdad extrañaba mucho a Hermione, Ron, los gemelos bueno a todos he incluso además de no querer admitirlo extrañaba sus peleas con Malfoy, en fin solo le quedaba esperar a que iniciara el próximo curso.

Mientras en la mansión Malfoy se encontraba un rubio muy aburrido, este meditaba su próxima travesura aunque estando en casa no seria muy conveniente pues los castigos de su padre eran peores que los de su padrino, por lo que decidió mejor divertirse un poco con su pequeño pero bien equipado laboratorio de pociones que por supuesto fue un regalo de Snape.

Draco se encontraba preparando una poción multijugos muy rara, pues pocos eran los que la conocían y lograban prepararla con éxito, los efectos de la poción eran que el que la bebía se transformaba en la persona que fue en su vida anterior.

– Bueno la poción esta lista, ahora sólo necesito probarla – el rubio estaba ansioso por ver los efectos que esta producía al ser ingerida.

– Pero ¿ En quién la probaré ? – se preguntó el rubio pues no tenía a Crabbe o Goyle para hacerlo y esperar al inicio del próximo curso no le era posible ya que faltaba poco mas de un mes y la poción sólo servía dentro de las primeras 36 hrs. después de su preparación.

Después de meditarlo un rato, decidió probarla el mismo, total ¿ que podría pasar ? y por si surgiera algún problema tenía a su padrino para resolverlo, además, Lucius se encontraba de viaje, realizando un trabajo para " el que no debe ser nombrado " y Narcisa no tendría que enterarse pues ella se la pasaba recluida en sus habitaciones por órdenes explicitas de su padre.

Draco recordaba perfectamente las órdenes de Lucius pues cada vez que salía eran las mismas.

1.- Narcisa, tú no sales de la habitación mientras este ausente.

2.- No se admiten visitas de ninguna índole en mi ausencia.

3.- Draco, estando yo fuera, tú eres el hombre en esta casa, se responsable.

«» El hombre de la casa, si como no, un adolescente de 16 años haciéndose responsable de una casa.«»

_**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» **_

Harry estaba distraído viendo como una pequeña araña tejía su telaraña en un rincón luego el sueño comenzó a vencerlo, cuando por fin estaba llegando a ese punto entre la realidad y el sueño, escuchó un golpe en la ventana, al voltear alcanzó a percibir que era la lechuza de Ron por lo que inmediatamente se levantó y abrió la ventana. Pig entró como alma que se lleva el diablo, revoloteando por todos lados hasta que llegó a su lado y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor al tiempo que soltaba una carta, luego sin esperar mas salió de la habitación.

Harry estaba emocionado por la lechuza, pero antes de leerla salió al pasillo para cerciorarse de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo ocurrido y no ser castigado por recibir noticias del mundo mágico. Se dispuso a leer la carta ¿ Quién me habrá escrito? pensó "el niño que vivió".

**_Harry:_**

**_No sé como te encontrarás pero espero que bien, te escribo para informarte que en tres semanas nos reuniremos en la madriguera para realizar las compras del próximo curso en el callejón Diagon. _**

**_Espero que no te vaya mal por mi culpa y no causarte problemas con la lechuza, mis más sinceras disculpas de antemano.Bueno supongo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte, adiós._**

**_Atte. Hermione Granger_**

**_¡ Ah ! se me olvidaba, Ron y toda la Familia Weasley te mandan saludos, ahora sí adiós. Hermione._**

Harry se quedó meditando la forma de reunirse con sus amigos y no ser castigado, en cómo hacer para que su tío le permitiera salir antes del inicio de cursos, cada año era lo mismo su tío le tenía bien vigilada su varita y sus cosas del colegio, de pronto unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

– �¡ Harry ¡ Harry , ven inmediatamente – Grito chillonamente tía Petunia.

"El niño que vivió" saltó inmediatamente de su camastro y corrió hacia la cocina para así evitar ser descubierto con la carta y recibir a cambio un castigo ejemplar, según el tío Vernon.

– �¡ Harry ¡ Harry , si no vienes en este momento te arrepentirás – esbozó amenazante su tía.

– No tía Petunia no es necesario ya estoy aquí, – dijo Harry disculpándose – ¿ Qué se te ofrece tía ? – pregunto Harry en tono de sumisión.

– Vernon quiere hablar contigo, se encuentra en la sala –

– Entonces voy para allá y gracias por avisarme tía Petunia – Harry se tragó su risa para no hacer enojar a su tía, pues era momento de portarse dócil para conseguir su permiso en tres semanas.

Harry se dirigió hacia la sala pero antes de entrar, trató de juntar toda la paciencia que pudo para no tener un nuevo enfrentamiento con su primo pues éste sí que lograba exasperarlo con tan sólo respirar, Harry respiro profundamente un par de veces y se adentró en la sala.

– Pap�, el fenómeno ya esta aquí – dijo Dudley al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua a Harry como lo hiciera un niño de cinco años, Harry realmente comenzaba a creer que su primo tenía el cerebro de uno de esos niños.

– Siéntate muchacho y recuerda, tus manos donde pueda verlas – Dijo Vernon recordando un incidente años atrás donde Harry había lanzado a su tío por la ventana al no dejarle salir para ir a Hogwarts y por consecuencia siempre que lo llamaba le decía lo mismo.

– Si tío Vernon¿ que sucede, se te ofrece algo ? – musitó Harry.

– Sólo te quiero informar que con motivo del cumpleaños de Dudley vamos ha realizar un viaje, un muy divertido y feliz viaje familiar diría yo – terminó con una sonrisa.

– ¿ Puedo preguntar algo ? – expresó Harry con un poco de angustia pues sabía que no había posibilidad de escapar a ese viaje, pero en verdad no le agradaba la idea de ir con ellos y soportar sus maltratos además nada perdía con preguntar – ¿ No piensan llevarme verdad ? –

– Aún no terminó jovencito¿ cuantas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas ? y menos con preguntas tontas – dijo Vernon algo enojado por la interrupción.

– Discúlpame tío Vernon – musitó Harry en tono de disculpa.

– Claro que no te llevaremos Harry quien querría llevar a un anormal como tú, lo arruinarías todo con tus cosas extrañas – gritó Dudley con una sonrisa malévola en la cara – Aquí viene lo divertido, díselo papá anda que esperas –

– Por supuesto; Dudley tiene razón no te llevaremos, tú te quedaras en casa – "el niño que vivió" sonrió al saber que no lo llevarían – Pero cuando vuelva revisare cada rincón de la casa y si le encuentro algún desperfecto tu te iras a un internado militar obvió que no regresaras ha Hogwarts y en cuanto a tu pichón pues será la cena de navidad –

Harry palideció al imaginarse ha Hedwig siendo devorado por el glotón de su primo, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa imagen, tragó con dificultad la saliva acumulada y dijo.

– De acuerdo tío yo cuidaré la casa mientras ustedes no se encuentren – volteando a ver a su primo con una mirada desafiante.

Harry "el niño que vivió" usando sus dotes de Telepatía entro en la mente de Dudley y le dijo Lo siento primo no te voy ha permitir darte el gusto de comerte mi lechuza pues Hedwig es mucho mas inteligente que tú el chico regordete al escuchar la voz resonar en su cabeza comenzó a golpearla un poco asustado, Harry agacho la cara y rió divertido pues vio la cara de terror de su primo.

– ¡ Ah ! y prepárate por que iremos al centro comercial – Harry sólo asintió ante la orden de su tío – y no te alegres sabes que sólo iras ha cargar las bolsas –

_**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» **_

Draco llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Narcisa esperando a que le permitieran pasar.

– ¿ Quién es ? – dijo una dulce voz desde adentro.

– Soy yo, Draco, puedo pasar madre – dijo el rubio con una voz muy tierna.

– Claro adelante hijo –

– Buenas tardes mam�¿ Cómo te encuentras ? – dijo el rubio depositando un tierno beso en la frente de Narcisa.

– Bien hijo, pero no exageres hace unas horas que te vi – dijo Narcisa en tono serio.

– Bueno ¿ que ya no me puedo preocupar por mi madre ? – dijo Draco imitando el tono de su madre.

– Esta bien, te agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero, yo diría que más bien necesitas algo – Narcisa conocía muy bien a su hijito así que sabia que algo quería pedirle el condenadote – Y dime ¿ Necesitas algo ? –

– Tanto como necesitar no, mas bien quiero pedirte un favor – dijo poniendo una cara de niño inocente cuando tiene una travesura en mente y trata de esconderla.

– Dime que favor es – el rubio sonrió – pero que no este fuera de las ordenes de tu padre – sentencio Narcisa apuntando a Draco con un dedo.

– Bueno este... – Draco enarco una ceja y entre balbuceos dijo – es sólo que no quiero ser molestado en unas cuantas horas –

– ¿ Se puede saber por que no quieres ser molestado ? – preguntó Narcisa un poco extrañada por la petición del rubio.

– Es que tengo que terminar algunos deberes escolares – soltó el rubio tremenda mentira pues hacia días que había terminado sus deberes.

– Bueno si es así en que consiste el favor –

– Verás, sé que quedamos en cenar aquí en tu habitación pero si acaso no viniera te pido que no mandes buscarme ¿ de acuerdo ? –

– De acuerdo Draco – El rubio se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre y le planto tremendo beso en la mejilla – pero mañana no tendrás excusa alguna entendido –

– Si claro, entonces nos vemos mañana madre – salió feliz el rubio.

Narcisa se preguntaba que era tan importante para su hijo como para que no quisiera cenar con ella pero sólo imagino que este tenía ganas de cenar en el comedor y si ella estaba encerrada por órdenes de Lucius no obligaría a su hijo a correr con su misma suerte.

Draco entro en su habitación, se posó frente a la poción la observó por un momento luego la tomó con mucho cuidado para no derramarla y antes de beberla sólo dijo – Espero no arrepentirme de esto –

Después de beber la poción por completo le dio tanto asco que apenas le dio tiempo para llegar al baño a vomitar todo lo que su estómago contenía, se levantó se lavó la cara y las manos, de pronto comenzó a sentiruna inmensa sensación de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo seguido de un extraño hormigueo, camino fuera del baño cuando alcanzo a distinguir en el espejo de su habitación como iba cambiando de forma, se asustó pues para este momento ya no tenía un buen presentimiento ni confiaba en que hubiera sido buena idea el haber tomado la poción; minutos después todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y al verse en el espejo lo que vio no le gustó.

– �¡ POR MERLÍN ! – fue lo que gritó antes de desplomarse en el suelo desmayado por la impresión.

**_«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» _**

Bueno e aquí el primer capitulo y espero que les guste gracias por los reviews recividos son un aliento para seguir adelante una aclaracion mas la mitad del fic se desarrollara en el pasado amoroso de estos 2 mas claro como se enamoraron y por que aunque no sera sencillo para ninguno de los dos aceptarlo.


	3. CAP2 ¿QUE PASO?

Disclaimer pues que creen todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, aunque si hubiera posibilidad me encantaría quedarme con Snapey por supuesto que mi afán es solo entretener sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Una vez mas GRACIAS por tu ayuda desinteresada, espero ganarme un poco de tu tiempo, bueno solamente el necesario para que te sientes a leer mi fic y le hagáis una critica constructiva.

**Nota de la Autora:** el personaje de Darcey es invento mío para fines de este fic mas adelante entenderán el origen de este nombre.

**

* * *

****CAPITULO II ¿QUE PASO?**

Minutos después todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y al verse en el espejo lo que vio no le gustó – ¡ POR MERLÍN ! – fue lo que gritó antes de desplomarse en el suelo desmayado por la impresión.

Draco despertó después de unos minutos, tenia una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, se puso en pie todavía un poco mareado y confundido pues no sabia que le había pasado, se sentó en la orilla de la cama tratando de reponerse, luego recordó que había tomado la poción, entonces poco a poco fueron llegando hasta su mente las imágenes de lo que había sucedido minutos antes de desmayarse, primero se bebió la poción , luego fue al baño y finalmente recordó el espejo se giro inmediatamente hacia su costado izquierdo. Entonces pudo ver que el reflejo era el de una joven de cabello pelirrojo largo hasta la cintura, ojos grises, labios sensuales, manos delicadas con uñas largas, perfectas; tenía un par de senos de muy buen tamaño, hombros suaves, atractivos a su manera de ver y sentir. Su cuello, su espalda y cintura diminuta... ¡Sus caderas! Un cuerpo perfecto indudablemente, en fin tuvo la oportunidad de explorarse.

Draco se embelesó con la frágil figura que tenia ante el, no tenia noción de cuanto tiempo había pasado explorándose y tampoco cuanto desde que bebió la poción así que se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche para ver la hora, eran las 5:15 de la tarde no habían pasado mas de 20 min. Luego se vio de nuevo al espejo.

La pelirroja (Draco), sonrió y enarco una ceja al tiempo que decía.

– No se que diablos fallo para haberme convertido en una mujer – hasta ahora el rubio concluía que su poción había fallado por lo que decidió consultar el pergaminos que utilizo para hacerla, mientras lo buscaba no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza la misma pregunta ¿porqué una mujer? cuando por fin lo encontró lo leyó apresurado en busca de una respuesta pero fue inútil no la encontró, los ingredientes que uso eran exactamente los que estaban escritos en el pergamino había seguido cada paso cuidadosamente, además ese pergamino solo era una parte de la información que necesitaba. Con esa parte de la información pudo averiguar que el efecto de la poción duraría de 12 a 14hr dependiendo de la cantidad ingerida y del organismo de la persona que bebiera la poción.

– Tienes por lo menos 12hrs Draco. Sin duda alguna, cualquier hombre podría caer rendido a tus pies ¿Qué piensas hacer con este cuerpo? – se pregunto mientras aparecía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de unos segundos meditándolo tomo una decisión y sin darse cuenta dijo.

– ¡LAS TRES ESCOBAS, AHÍ PUEDO EMPESAR! – Su sonrisa se hizo mas notoria pues el rubio estaba decidido a buscar como divertirse.

Después de tomar un baño rápido, se vistió con la ropa de siempre, «»claro no tenia ropa de mujer«» trenzo su cabello, echo un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y dijo.

– No cabe duda Draco, aun con la ropa de chico este cuerpo no deja de ser sexy – solo sonrió y se dirigió a la chimenea.

Al llegar a la chimenea tomo un poco de polvos flu y dijo " El Caldero Chorreante ", en menos tiempo de lo que imagino llego a la chimenea del establecimiento, se dirigió al baño, se aseó un poco, luego se dirigió a " Las Tres Escobas ".

Al entrar en el lugar se dirigió hacia una mesa algo apartada pues quería evaluar primero el lugar antes de hacer algo, la decepción de Draco fue grande pues el establecimiento se encontraba casi vació, entonces llamo a la camarera para ordenar y pedir información, pues el chico estaba extrañado de que ese lugar estuviera tan vació ha esas horas.

– ¿Que desea tomar señorita? – le pregunto una camarera ha Draco. «»no pregunten por que hay una camarera ok«»

– Una cerveza de mantequilla – al instante fue aparecida – Un momento podría decirme ¿por que esta tan solo el lugar? – pregunto mas bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

– No eres de por aquí verdad - musitó la camarera, viendo la cara de molestia que apareció en la chica - bueno eso no me incumbe, veras es que hoy se inaugura un antro muggle y pues todos asistirán -

– Pero aun es temprano no – expreso Draco algo confundido pues aparte de no saber que era un antro fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

– Claro pero es que la afluencia será tanta y por consecuencia creo que habrá fila para entrar – la confusión fue mas notoria aun por lo que la mesera aclaro - en pocas palabras en estos momentos están en la fila los que no consiguieron invitación –

Fila para entrar, invitación, sin duda debe de ser un lugar genial pensó algo confundido.

– Y ¿Como dices que se llama ese lugar? – pregunto algo interesado y sin saber que mas decir.

– Se llama –la camarera se quedo pensando unos segundos pues no lo recordaba muy bien – CLUB STONE, pero si piensas ir no creo que te dejen entrar con esa ropa – agrego sin pensarlo.

Draco se le quedo mirando como si le fuera ha lanzar una maldición por su insolencia, aunque en el fondo sabia que ella tenia razón, sin decir nada dejo un par de monedas en la mesa luego salió del lugar algo molesto, camino un par de minutos sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a la conclusión de que el había salido de la mansión en busca de diversión y si para ello tenia que ir al fin del mundo lo haría además el lugar del que hablaba la camarera parecía interesante por lo que decidió regresar y conseguir mas información.

– Sabes donde puedo comprar ropa adecuada para asistir a ese lugar que mencionaste – pregunto a la camarera tragándose un poco su orgullo, pero sin dejar de ser arrogante.

La camarera suspiro y luego sonrió diciéndole.

– Antro muggle ropa muggle – el chico se quedo mirándola con una cara de " y de que diablos me hablas " – puedes ir al centro comercial – dijo finalmente la camarera poniendo una cara de desesperación.

– Al centro que – dijo Draco con una voz algo insegura casi sin darse cuenta de lo que expresaba.

La camarera se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja que tenia enfrente no sabia nada del mundo muggle así que le indico los pasos a seguir.

– Mira primero tienes que cambiar tus galeones por dinero muggle luego sales por la puerta que da al mundo muggle en " El Caldero Chorreante ", en la esquina de la calle tomas un Taxi y le dices al chofer que te lleve al centro comercial, ahí hay muchas tiendas en donde puedes comprar ropa – Draco se quedo algo confundido por lo que la camarera decidió acompañarle hasta el Taxi.

Antes de dejar a la chica y decirle al chofer que la llevara al centro comercial le dijo.

– Mira cuando termines tus compras en el centro comercial sales y tomas otro taxi le pides que te lleve al CLUB STONE, claro si decides asistir a la inauguración, pero si quieres regresar al mundo mágico le pides que te lleven a EL CALDERO CHORREANTE en LONDRES y entras por la misma puerta que salimos –

««« HP & DM »»» ««« HP & DM »»» ««« HP & DM »»» ««« HP & DM »»»««« HP & DM »»» ««« HP & DM »»» ««« HP & DM »»»

Harry escuchaba las ultimas indicaciones de su tío antes de salir camino rumbo a el centro comercial, que para variar y no perder la costumbre, eran las mismas de siempre.

– No puedes caminar cerca de nosotros y mucho menos hacer cosas raras entendido – dijo Vernón apuntando con un dedo la cara del chico.

Al llegar al lugar Harry fue advertido de nuevo pero esta vez por su tía y primo.

– Espero que te comportes FENOMENO – dijo Vernon algo molesto haciendo énfasis en su ultima palabra, al tiempo que sujetaba a Harry del brazo.

Harry solo asintió y camino por el estacionamiento totalmente en silencio para no molestar a su tío además seguía en su plan de sumisión para que antes de irse de viaje dejasen salir a Hedwig un ratito para enviar una lechuza a sus amigos con las nuevas noticias, con suerte y conseguía que le devolvieran sus cosas.

Después de caminar por alrededor de 2hrs, visitar varias tiendas y cargar bastantes paquetes el oji-verde estaba agotado fue entonces cuando escucho una discusión entre sus tíos y Dudley.

– ¡ YA LES DIJE QUE TENGO HAMBRE ! – Grito el muchacho intentando hacer uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches, de los cuales se valía para conseguir lo que deseaba y sus padres estaban acostumbrados a soportar.

– Si hijo espera un momento, tu papá tiene que decirte algo – dijo Petunia volteando a ver a Vernon - ¡ Anda dile ! – esbozó la mujer pasando su vista de Dudley a Vernon y viceversa.

– Veras hijo creo que será mejor que esperes a que lleguemos ha casa pues no creo que sea buena idea que comamos en la calle – expreso Vernon aparentando mucha mas seguridad de la que en realidad tenia en ese momento, pues últimamente el muchacho regordete se tornaba muy violento y mas cuando se le negaba la comida.

Los Dusley estaban preocupados por su hijo ya que últimamente estaba ganando mas peso de lo normal por lo que el medico había recomendado que volviera a su dieta para que el sobrepeso no le afectara a largo plazo.

– ¡ PERO NO ESTAmos en la calle ! – reclamo el muchacho partiendo de un tono alto en la voz a uno que casi parecía un murmullo y recurriendo a las lagrimas para convencer a sus padres.

– Me refiero a comer cosas fuera de la dieta que te recomendó el doctor – Vernon no tenia ni idea de que decirle al muchacho para no molestarlo además le preocupaba que el chico se tornara violento en ese lugar sobre toso habiendo tanta gente.

– Ya te explicamos que tienes que bajar un poco de peso recuerda que es por tu bien – dijo Petunia acercándose a su hijo – o ¿ crees que nos gusta negarte la comida ? – pregunto la mujer con algo de angustia por las lagrimas del muchacho.

– Prometo que no comeré nada fuera de mi dieta – dijo Dudley entre lagrimas y sollozos, agregando sus ultimas palabras «»bien estudiadas solo para convencerlos claro«» – además me muero de hambre y falta mucho para regresar ha casa – fu entonces que puso su cara de cachorro desvalido para completar su actuación.

Desde que inicio la discusión, Harry busco un lugar para sentarse a descansar mientras Dudley terminaba de hacer su berrinche fue entonces que la vio era la chica mas hermosa que jamás hubiese visto, sus movimientos delicados, sensuales y finos le parecieron demasiado ajenos a este mundo para estar todos en una misma persona y mas cuando parecía un cuerpo tan frágil pero había algo mas a " el niño que vivió " le pareció ver seguridad e incluso un poco de arrogancia en esos movimientos eso le recordaba a alguien pero a quien, además eso no era importante en esos momentos pues el solo verle lo hacia sentirse en el cielo, entonces una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿ Porqué no respondes FENOMENO? – le grito su primo para llamar su atención.

– ¿ Que dices ? – dijo el ojiverde parpadeando un par de veces antes de volver su vista hacia la persona que le hablaba.

– Papá dijo que llevaras los paquetes al carro – le dijo Dudley algo impaciente.

– Esta bien¿van ha seguir comprando, verdad ? – pregunto Harry mientras con la mirada buscaba cierta chica pelirroja la cual se le había perdido de vista por voltear ha ver a su primo.

– No, vamos ha ir ha comer algo, así que PIERDETE por un rato – expreso el muchacho regordete con una sonrisa pues había logrado que sus padres sucumbieran ante sus deseos.

– " Ahora ¿que voy hacer? " – pensó "el niño que vivió" mientras tomaba las llaves del auto y se dirigía al estacionamiento – Una hora o mas y nada interesante que hacer – expreso con fastidio el muchacho.

Después de llevar los paquetes al auto Harry se sentó en una de las jardineras del centro comercial a pensar en lo que haría cuando los Dursley se fueran a sus vacaciones.

Mientras tanto en una de las tantas tiendas del centro comercial una chica pelirroja caminaba perdida pues no tenia idea que ropa comprar para ir a ese lugar que le mencionó la camarera de Las Tres Escobas, cuando una dependienta se acerco.

– ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo la dependienta viendo a la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Si... ¿ podría mostrarme algo de ropa ? – pregunto Draco con lo primero que sus labios lograron articula.

– Alguna ocasión en especial – pregunto la dependienta que noto lo perdida que se encontraba la pelirroja.

– Para asistir a un an...antru – dijo el chico sin recordar muy bien las palabras de la camarera – llamado CLUB STONE – termino de articular con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar el nombre del lugar.

– Ha el ANTRO que van inaugurar hoy – dijo la dependienta algo animada haciendo énfasis en la palabra antro.

– Ese mismo, pero necesito ropa apropiada para asistir – dijo Draco algo inseguro y con evidente nerviosismo.

Draco no entendía por que se sentía tan nervioso e incluso algo asustado, talvez seria por ser la primera vez que salía del mundo mágico y además estaba quebrantando las ordenes de su padre, podría darse por muerto si Lucius lo descubría.

– Perfecto que te parece si te pruebas estos vestuarios – dijo la dependienta mostrando un par de prendas a la pelirroja.

– Si claro pero ¿ donde lo hago ? – dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

– Es verdad¡OH! lo siento mucho discúlpame – dijo la dependienta algo apenada – aquí en este vestidor puedes hacerlo.

El primer atuendo que Draco se midió era un vestido en terciopelo negro ajustado a su cuerpo, con un escote pronunciado al frente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, por lo que al verse al espejo hizo una mueca de inconformidad, no es que no se viera bien, incluso en otra situación a el le hubiera gustado ver ese vestido en alguna chica, solo que ahora era su cuerpo el que lo adornaba.

– Creo que no te gusto prueba con otro a ver que te parece – dijo la dependienta al ver el gesto de la chica.

Después de medirse varios atuendos Draco seguía sin encontrar el adecuado, cada uno tenia un defecto, que si es muy corto, muy largo, demasiado atrevido, en fin la dependienta estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando recordó que hoy había llegado nueva ropa al almacén.

– Permíteme un instante, creo que tengo lo que buscas – esbozo la dependienta algo animada y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Desde que la chica salió del almacén y entro en la tienda con el atuendo supo que la pelirroja estaba mas que de acuerdo con ella al ver la sonrisa que apareció en la chica de inmediato le extendió el atuendo que llevaba en las manos para que se lo probara.

Draco salió del vestidor con unos pantalones de piel en color negro ceñidos al cuerpo, una blusa casi transparente en color gris, la cual hacia juego con el color de sus ojos, y para completar el atuendo una gabardina de piel negra abierta al frente.

– Ahora si estoy segura que todos caerán rendidos a mis pies – expreso Draco el verse al espejo mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su mente " segura, no seguro que te pasa Draco " " porque soy una chica " solo sacudió la cabeza para disipar ese pensamiento.

El chico comenzaba a preocupado pues desde el momento en que entro a la tienda empezó a comportarse como una chica y no como el chico que era, aunque su exterior mostrara lo contrario.

La dependienta ayudo a la pelirroja con el arreglo de su cabello y finalmente, después de cobrarle, le dijo que por el monto total de su compra era acreedora a una invitación doble para asistir a la inauguración del antro que había mencionado antes.

Draco tomo la invitación y salió de la tienda pensando en que hacer para no asistir solo al antro, cuando al girar por un pasillo, vio a su peor enemigo justo en una de las jardineras, en ese instante se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña travesura.

Hola gracias a los que han leido el fic, ustedes que creen que se le habrá ocurrido a Draco, será alguna travesura inocente o talvez no lo sea, ustedes que piensan. Prometo no hacer esperar mucho por el próximo capitulo.


	4. CAP3 AQUEL AL QUE TODOS TEMEN

**De nuevo declaro que todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling aunque si hubiera posibilidad me encantaría quedarme con Snape y bueno juro solemnemente con la mano derecha sobre mis películas de Harry Potter que esto lo hago sin fin de lucro. Además les recuerdo que el personaje de Darcey es invento mío para fines de este fic y recuerden que sus comentarios me alientan para seguir pues es mi primer fic.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO III "AQUEL AL QUE TODOS TEMEN"**

En una vieja, oscura y lúgubre casa, se encontraban reunidos varios hombres en un semicírculo, todos observaban con mucha atención la conversación que su Lord sostenía con uno de sus mas fieles vasallos al parecer el hombre de rubia cabellera le estaba planteando un plan.

– ¿Me llamo mi Lord? – pregunto un hombre rubio con tono arrogante al tiempo que hacia una reverencia como símbolo de respeto al Dark Lord.

Voldemort miro fijamente al hombre que le hablaba, con su voz siseante y despectiva le dijo.

– Estas seguro de que el plan del que me hablas funcionara – al escuchar estas palabras todos los presentes sintieron que un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo, o tal vez solo era el frío que hacía en aquel lugar.

– Yo creo estar seguro de que así será – respondió el hombre frente al Dark Lord.

– ¡Crucio! – Se escucho de pronto mientras los presentes veían caer de rodillas al hombre – Pero yo necesito que me lo asegures – esbozó Voldemort con un tono que no admitía negativas.

– Puede estar seguro mi Lord – fue la siguiente respuesta del hombre en cuanto dejaron de torturarle.

– Pero dime, realmente es tan bueno en la materia – expreso Voldemort con incredulidad.

– Si mi Lord le he visto trabajar anteriormente, no por nada tiene como padrino a Severus Snape – contesto con mucho orgullo el hombre.

– En verdad crees tú ¿que le resultara a la primera? – volvió a dudar el Lord.

– Os lo juro mi Lord, le he visto trabajar en la poción y me he cerciorado que le resulte a la primera – respondió el hombre – además me atrevo a asegurar que falta poco para que termine por lo que es conveniente que me retire lo mas pronto posible para vigilarle pero le recuerdo que aun falta decidir quien será su pareja para ejecutar el plan – termino de explicarse el hombre.

– Muy bien Lucius, eso de conseguirle pareja lo decidiré yo en su momento por ahora es todo pero aun no te marches tengo un trabajo mas para ti – expreso el Lord mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Al instante Lucius se incorporo al semicírculo mientras Voldemort reclamaba ante su presencia a Severus, este camino hacia el Lord con dos botellitas en la mano una contenía Veristerum y la otra un potente veneno.

– Preparaste las pociones que te encomendé – Expreso el Lord con un tono frío en la voz.

– Si mi Lord, aquí las tiene – Severus extendió las dos botellas hacia Voldemort pero este hizo una seña para que las alejara.

– Perfecto Severus tu serás el encargado de administrarlas al traidor – le informo el Lord.

Si había un traidor y Snape no tenia idea de quien se trataba, si era otro de los infiltrados de Dumbledore eso ya no importaba pues no tenia tiempo para prevenirle, Snape se perdió por un momento es sus pensamientos pero no tardo en ser regresado a la realidad por Voldemort.

– ¡Crucio! te estoy hablando Snape – grito el Lord para llamar la atención de este.

– Si… yo me encargare… de interrogar al traidor – exclamo Severus con la voz entre cortada.

– Así esta mejor pero por tu insolencia de haberme ignorado – dijo el Lord antes de aplicar otro cruciatus.

– �¡HA… HA…! – grito Severus, sabia que había cometido un grave error al ignorar a Voldemort.

Todos los presentes se estremecieron al oír los gritos de dolor que emitía Snape, en verdad debería ser dolorosa aquella tortura pues normalmente cuando Severus era torturado por el Lord no mostraba ningún gesto de dolor.

– Muy bien es suficiente, creo que ya aprendiste tu lección – dijo Voldemort después de unos minutos de estar torturando a Snape.

– Ahora quiero que Lucius y tu se dirijan hacia el calabozo e interroguen al traidor, creo suponer que saben lo que hay que hacer con las pociones que preparaste – ordeno Voldemort.

Entonces haciendo una reverencia Snape y Malfoy se retiraron hacia los calabozos, Snape aprovecho la oportunidad para interrogar a su acompañante sobre el plan que le planteo a Voldemort pues como había llegado tarde a la reunión no sabia de que se trataba.

– ¿A quien le va conseguir pareja Voldemort? – pregunto Severus a su compañero.

– Todo a su tiempo Severus – expreso Lucius.

– Por lo que escuche, el plan incluye a tu hijo o ¿me equivoco? – Expreso Severus aparentando indiferencia.

– Te importa que Draco este involucrado – Ironizo Lucius, enarcando una ceja.

– No, solo me preocupa que lo eche todo a perder – expreso Snape con desprecio – creo que aun es muy joven para ejecutar planes tan importantes no lo crees –

– Solo que hay un detalle Severus el no tiene idea de lo que va hacer – declaro Lucius mientras aparecía una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

Severus se sorprendió por las palabras que acababa de escuchar por lo que decidió seguir con el interrogatorio a Lucius y después rendir un informe detallado a Dumbledore para poder planear la estrategia para el contra ataque.

– ¿Que no sabe? entonces ¿Como ejecutara el plan? – Pregunto aparentando solo curiosidad.

– Como decirlo para que lo comprendas Severus, mi hijo es solo una pieza del plan – puntualizo Lucius – ya no preguntes pues no puedo decirte nada mas. Solo el Lord y yo sabemos los detalles del plan – Expreso con mucho orgullo.

Definitivamente Snape supo que tenia que prevenir a su ahijado de los planes de su padre aunque antes de hacerlo debía investigar mas sobre el plan el problema ahora era que a Lucius ya no le podía preguntar mas del asunto y preguntar al Dark Lord no era muy factible que digamos.

– Llegamos, terminemos con esto de una vez – Expreso con fastidio Lucius.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del calabozo Snape pudo ver a un hombre amarrado a unos grilletes oxidados, y con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo por lo que comprendió que aquel hombre había sido torturado, Severus levanto el rostro del hombre para ver de quien se trataba.

«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»

Draco salió de la tienda pensando en que hacer para no asistir solo al antro, cuando al girar por un pasillo, vio a su peor enemigo justo en una de las jardineras, en ese instante se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña travesura.

Por fin me las vas a pagar todas juntas Potter, pero primero tengo que convencerte de asistir conmigo al antro y entonces podré divertirme un rato contigo. Y si no quiere, como no va querer ir con un bombón como yo

– POTTER – dijo en voz alta, entonces se percato de que un par de personas le estaban mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas sobre sus hombros, solo les dirigió una gélida mira y siguió avanzando cuidando no alejarse demasiado para poder observar al moreno y ver quien estaba con el ¡Es guapo verdad! dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

El chico se quedo helado cuando escucho esa voz dentro de su cabeza y solo pensó Claro que no, en que tonterías estoy pensando ¡Admítelo te gusta! replico la vocecilla, Tranquilízate Draco ya estas alucinando además no puede gustarte por que es un chico ¡Estas totalmente segura! Que me sucede me siento extraño el chico comenzaba a tener pequeños conflictos de personalidad pero no les prestaba importancia pues apenas si se daba cuenta.

Para sorpresa del rubio Harry estaba observándolo, entonces levanto su mirada y lentamente se dirigió hacia el moreno, sus movimientos prodigaban seguridad, elegancia y un toque de arrogancia claro que se podía esperar de un Malfoy.

Se dirige hacia mi¿que hago la saludo? no probablemente solo me lo estoy imaginando pensó el moreno al ver a la pelirroja entonces cerro los ojos y justo cuando los abrió se encontró con un par de ojos grises y además escucho que una voz angelical le estaba preguntando algo.

– Hola ¿podrías ayudarme? – expreso algo dudoso genial Potter ayudándome ¡Ayuda para que! replico una vocecilla en su cabeza, entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba pidiendo ayuda y no tenia idea para que piensa, piensa en algo Draco

– ¡HE! – fue lo único que atino a decir Harry, no podía creer que la chica le estuviese pidiendo ayuda a el en un centro comercial.

Que idiota se ve este ¡Aun así es divino no lo crees! Claro que no y déjame en paz

– ¿Me puedes ayudar si o no? – expreso con desesperación el rubio ¡Insisto, ayuda para que! replico una vez mas la vocecilla.

– Si claro¿en que necesitas ayuda? – Expreso el oji-verde poniendo una expresión tierna en su rostro.

El rubio se le quedo mirando por unos segundos¡Simplemente invítalo y ya! Déjame en paz yo se lo que hago si ¡Cobarde! No soy una cobarde ¡Vaya hemos avanzado! A que te refieres ¡A que ya aceptaste que eres una chica! Claro que no soy una chica, ya déjame en paz

– Y entonces en que te ayudo – expreso el oji-verde tratando de llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

– ¡HO SI! mira es que mis amigas me retaron para pedirte que me acompañes – expreso su petición el rubio ¡La verdad no pensé que te atrevieras! expreso la vocecilla en su cabeza.

– ¿A donde quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto Harry – ¿Cuales amigas? yo no veo a nadie – fue la siguiente pregunta.

La pelirroja se hizo la desentendida y sonriendo le dijo.

– Bueno es que ellas ya se fueron - ¡Ahora hasta mentirosa! Cállate – Entonces ¿Qué dices? Me acompañas – pregunto con un tono de esperanza.

– ¿A donde? – volvió a preguntar "el niño que vivió"

– A la inauguración del CLUB STONE – respondió de inmediato Draco.

– Bueno es que creo que se necesita una invitación para asistir – dijo Harry evadiendo la invitación pues sabia que sus tíos nunca le dejarían asistir.

– Yo tengo una invitación doble – insistió el rubio Vamos Potter no te hagas el difícil ¡Lo sabia le has asustado! – ¿Que no piensas callarte nunca? – dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

– ¿Qué dices? – expreso el moreno algo confundido.

– Que no calles y me digas que me acompañas – dijo el rubio con tono de suplica.

– No se es que ni siquiera nos conocemos – Harry no sabia que hacer para persuadir a la pelirroja.

– Razón de mas para que me acompañes no lo crees – insistió el rubio haciendo una carita de perrito desvalido para convencer al moreno.

– Esta bien te acompaño, pero dime donde nos veremos – acepto por fin el moreno.

Genial Harry la mujer de tu vida y le estas mintiendo al moreno se le acababa el tiempo pues sabia que sus tíos y primo estaban por regresar de la plaza de comidas sabes que no podrás ir para que haces una cita

– ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la entrada? – Expreso Draco con tremenda sonrisa al lograr que el chico sucumbiera ante su insistencia.

– Esta bien ¿A que hora? – pregunto el moreno A que hora no iré

– Son como las siete te parece a las 10 en punto – propuso Draco.

– Ok, pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto muy interesado Creo que seria bueno saber a quien dejare plantada

¿Cómo me llamo? eso no lo había pensado Draco y se quedo mirando al oji-verde con una expresión de confusión ¡Darcey! Escucho en su cabeza y sonrió.

– Mi nombre es Darcey – expreso el chico mientras tomaba la mano de Harry.

– Yo soy Harry por si te interesa saber – dijo el moreno en tono de broma.

– Claro estaba a punto de preguntar – rió Draco para seguir la broma.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y sintieron como una calida brisa iba invadiendo cada poro de su cuerpo, Draco tuvo una visión en la cual vio como Harry y el peleaba con otro chico que se parecía a los dos, Harry tuvo la misma visión pero el solo veía que peleaba junto a alguien por lo que no le presto importancia, sin embargo a Draco le recorrió un escalofrió al imaginar que talvez así seria un hijo de ellos dos.

Harry vio que sus tíos y Dudley se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba con Darcey por lo que decidió despedirse para no ser humillado enfrente de la chica.

– Bueno adiós me tengo que ir – expreso el moreno con mucha prisa.

– Esta bien pero no olvides nuestra cita de acuerdo – le recordó al moreno.

– Claro que no la olvidare – grito el moreno mientras se perdía entre la gente.

Ojala pudiera deshacerme de mis tíos esta noche pensó Harry con desesperanza.

Genial Draco lo conseguiste

Draco tenía poco más de 10 minutos esperando en la entrada del antro a Harry y comenzaba a desesperarse. ¡Te planto! Replico una vocecilla Claro que no ¡Te dije lo asustaste! No es cierto, algo debió haberlo retrazado ¡Ahora lo defiendes! Ya déjame en paz y no lo estoy defendiendo ¡Como tu digas!

– ¿Donde me plante? lo mato un crusiatus será cosa de risa comparado con lo que le pienso hacer a ese maldito si se atreve a dejarme esperando – el rubio estaba echo un furia solo de imaginar que por primera vez en su vida estaba a punto de ser plantado y nada mas y nada menos que por el chico dorado de Hogwarts.

Los chicos que pasaban por la entrada le sonreían tratando de llamar su atención y al no lograrlo desistían en su intento, Draco no se daba cuenta de esto pues el tenia una sola cosa en la mente, ideaba lo que le haría a cierto moreno si lo dejaba plantado.

Primero lo voy a desollar vivo y luego… ¡Lo besas! replico la vocecilla Es una buena idea, pero luego lo mato ¡Te duele pensar que no vendr�, o me equivoco! No es verdad además esto solo es una broma ¡Entonces ¿Por qué esa mirada tan triste! Porque nunca me había dejado plantado ¡Admite que te encantaría estar entre sus brazos! No es verdad solo quieres confundirme

A Draco se le olvido todo el coraje que sentía y comenzó a sentirse decepcionado de que Harry lo fuera a dejar plantado e imagino que era lo que comúnmente hacia con todas las chicas que le invitaban a salir, se sintió usado, burlado y decidió que era mejor irse de aquel lugar.


	5. CAP4 DESCUBRIENDO UN AMOR

**De nuevo declaro que todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Juro solemnemente con la mano derecha sobre mis películas de Harry Potter que esto lo hago sin fin de lucro. Además les recuerdo que el personaje de Darcey es invento mío para fines de este fic y recuerden que sus comentarios me alientan para seguir pues es mi primer fic.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO IV "DESCUBRIENDO UN AMOR"**

Harry estaba desesperado pues no sabia que hacer para no dejar plantada a Darcey, todo el trayecto hacia la casa lo aprovechó ideando un plan para así tenerla oportunidad de ver ese par de ojos grises de nuevo. Inmediatamente al entrar a la casa hecho un vistazo al reloj para ver cuanto tiempo le quedaba disponible, eran las 8:30 tengo una hora y media pensó con optimismo pues tenia el tiempo sufiente para ejecutar su plan así que sin perder tiempo subió a su habitación.

– Bien, ahora tengo que encontrar la receta de la poción para dormir – Harry estaba pensando en dormir a los Dursley agregando la poción en la cena.

Preparar una poción no era buena idea así que mejor decidió colarse al baño en la habitación de sus tíos para tomar un par de esas pastillas que Petunia utilizaba cada noche para dormir a su hijito, así evitar que irrumpiera por la noche en la nevera y rompiera su dieta.

Harry salio de la habitación con mucho cuidado camino hacia la escalera descendió un par de escalones para ver si no venia nadie luego se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y poso su oreja en la puerta para estar seguro de que Vernon no se encontraba ahí pues en la cocina solo había escuchado a Petunia dirigiéndose a Dudley, no escucho nada entonces respiro hondo antes de entrar.

El chico obtuvo fácilmente las pastillas pero cuando se disponía a abandonar la habitación de sus tíos escucho los paso de Vernon dirigiéndose a la puerta, " El niño que vivió " estaba asustado pues vio como giraba la manija de la puerta entonces entro en el baño.

Si me descubre me matarme pensó el ojiverde mientras buscaba un lugar donde ocultarse.

Vernon entro en el baño con mucha prisa, pues había escuchados unos ruidos extraño antes de entrar a la habitación.

– No hay nadie, creo que empiezo a alucinar cosas de nuevo – dijo el hombre para si mismo.

Por favor que no me descubra, solo quiero verla una vez mas Harry elevo una plegaria desde su escondite.

Vernon se acerco al lavabo abrió el grifo se lavo las manos entonces se giro para tomar una toalla pero no veía ninguna cerca por lo que camino hacia el pequeño armario de las toallas, el moreno cerro los ojos pues estaba por ser descubierto y cuando su tío iba abrir la puerta Petunia lo llamo.

– ¡Vernon ¿Dónde estas! – pregunto Petunia desde las escaleras.

– Estoy en el baño en un momento salgo – contesto mientras salía del mismo.

Gracias, tía Petunia pensó con gran alivio Harry

Harry salio disparado del baño corrió directamente a su habitación después de entrar cerro la puerta y sintió lo rápido que le latía el corazón no sabia si era la emoción por saber que vería de nuevo a la chica de sus sueños o solo era la carrera desde el otro lado del pasillo.

– Un momento si ya cenaron ¿como se tomaran las pastillas? – se cuestiono Harry al darse cuenta de que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Mientras tanto los Dursley se preguntaban algo similar pues tenían que lograr que su robusto hijo tomara ciertas pastillas que regularmente incluían en su cena.

– Vernon ¿que vamos hacer? – le pregunto Petunia – no podemos dejar que rompa la dieta – profirió algo nerviosa.

– Déjame pensar querida – dijo el hombre – ya se hay que preparar te – esbozo finalmente el hombre.

– Claro, tu trae las pastillas, Petunia – Dijo alegremente el hombre mientas llamaba al ojiverde – �¡Harry ven aquí inmediatamente! –

Harry salto de la cama al escuchar que lo llamaban se puso en pie y se metió las pastillas en el bolsillo del pantalón para luego echarse ha correr hacia la cocina.

– Si tío Vernon – dijo Harry con desanimo.

– ¡ Quiero que prepares el te ! – esbozo Petunia esta vez mientras una sonrisa de triunfo aparecía en su esquelético rostro.

A " El niño que vivió " le volvió el color a la cara pues ahora tenia de nuevo la posibilidad de concretar su plan para poder ver a la pelirroja.

– Si tía Petunia ahora mismo lo preparo – dijo animadamente.

Harry preparo el te lo mas pronto que pudo después trituro las pastillas hasta hacerlas polvo, las agrego en el azúcar y por ultimo llevo el te hasta la sala ahí ya lo esperaban los Dursley. Al entrar en la sala Harry lanzo un vistazo al reloj eran las 9:15 tenia menos de una hora para llegar a el antro y no le quedaba tiempo de arreglarse, bueno eso no importaba pues tenia la esperanza de que su cita no se cancelara así que se dio prisa en servir el te y pidió permiso para retirarse a su habitación el cual le fue concedido muy fácilmente.

Harry entro como rayo en su habitación, saco del baúl escolar un extraño cepillo y lo puso sobre su cabeza, en menos de un minuto Harry estaba limpio y arreglado listo para salir, saco de su buró un poco de dinero muggle que tenia para emergencias, se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa y echando un ultimo vistazo al reloj salio.

Harry se dirigió a toda prisa al parque ubicado muy cerca de la casa pensando en como hacerle para llegar al antro y como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido leídos por alguien, al llegar a el parque vio un taxi estacionado, se dirigió a este y al subirse solo dijo.

– Lléveme al CLUB STONE por favor – indico el moreno al taxista.

– Enseguida – respondió el taxista.

«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»

�¿Por qué esa mirada tan triste! Porque nunca me había dejado plantado ¡Admite que te encantaría estar entre sus brazos! No es verdad solo quieres confundirme

A Draco se le olvido todo el coraje que sentía y comenzó a sentirse decepcionado de que Harry lo fuera a dejar plantado e imagino que era lo que comúnmente hacia con todas las chicas que le invitaban a salir, se sintió usado, burlado y decidió que era mejor irse de aquel lugar.

Mientras caminaba alejándose de aquel lugar unas lágrimas brotaron de sus grises ojos y sentía un dolor en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido, pensó que talvez ese dolor era producido por ser el primer plantón de su vida, iba tan distraído al caminar que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a un pequeño parque y se sentó en la acera.

En ese mismo momento cierto moreno en un taxi al ver a la pelirroja sentada casi logra que el taxista estrelle su auto con un poste de luz al gritar súbitamente al conductor que se detuviera, este se detuvo en la siguiente esquina, Harry bajo del taxi se acerco a la ventanilla del conductor y le pago.

Estupído y si no es ella pensó el moreno bueno nada pierdes con averiguar

La pelirroja estaba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos cuando alguien se paro frente a ella y dijo.

– ¡Hola ¿podrías ayudarme! – pregunto Harry al darse cuenta de que si era Darcey.

– No veo en que pueda ayudarte – expreso fríamente sin mirarle.

– ¡Yo si veo en que me puedes ayudar! – insistió Harry conteniendo apenas la risa que el provocaba el que la pelirroja no le reconociera.

– ¡Por favor ya te dije que no¡ - dijo mas amablemente pues en verdad necesitaba estar solo.

Idiota, porque no me dejas en paz pensó por un momento ¡oye no reconoces esa voz! Replico la vocecilla en su interior No y ya te dije que me dejes tranquila, no tranquilo ¡Haz un esfuerzo! no quiero

– ¿Porqué no? – Cuestiono el moreno siguiendo con su juego.

Draco estaba a punto de perder la paciencia pero algo en su interior le decía que preguntara en que podía ayudar, además la insistencia de esta persona era mucha fue cuando decidió que nada perdía con averiguar.

– ¡Esta bien¿En que te puedo ayudar? – Pregunto mientras se limpiaba discretamente las lágrimas derramadas hacia unos momentos.

– Estoy buscando a una chica... pelirroja... con unos ojos que pareces de plata pura... y una sonrisa traviesa – expreso el moreno con la intención de hacerle un cumplido – Es que es mi cita sabes¿no la haz visto por aquí? –

Draco se ruborizo al escuchar tal descripción y le tembló el cuerpo al reconocer la voz del gryffindor, lentamente levanto su rostro para encontrarse con una tierna mirada, era la misma mirada que siempre había visto en Harry pero nunca se había detenido a analizarla y sobre todo nunca le había dado tanto gusto verla.

– Perdona mi retrazo – se disculpo el ojiverde mientras le extendía las manos.

– No te preocupes – acepto la disculpa mientras tomaba ambas manos para levantarse.

Esta justo como la recuerdo pensó "el niño que vivió" al tener enfrente tan hermosa visión.

– Nos vamos de aquí – le pregunto Harry.

– Si claro¿a donde vamos? – dijo en un tono neutro.

– Al antro – le recordó amablemente el moreno.

Draco dudo en contestar pues ya no tenia animo de estar en un lugar con tanta gente como el antro mas bien sentía la necesidad de platicar con el ojiverde en un lugar mas tranquilo y sin tanto bullicio, deseaba conocer mas al chico que tenia enfrente. Harry al ver la expresión en la cara de la chica se dio cuenta que esta no tenia animo de ir aun lugar tan ruidoso, esto era tan extraño pues el tampoco tenia animo para una parranda y sintió la necesidad de conocer mas a esta chica el presentía que no tendrían otra oportunidad para hacerlo entonces sin saber lo que diría expreso.

– Si gustas podemos ir a otro lugar… – comenzó el moreno la frase.

– … un lugar mas tranquilo para platicar – termino la chica.

Ambos se voltearon a ver a los ojos, era como si los dos fueran una sola persona pues de alguna extraña manera estaban conectados en sus pensamientos. "El niño que vivió" se sentía algo confundido pues cada vez que veía ese par de esferas grises tenía una extraña sensación, era como si conociera a la persona que tenia enfrente. Mientras Draco se lamentaba el no haberse dado la oportunidad de conocer al héroe del mundo magico o "San Potter" como el lo llamaba.

Después de unos minutos encontraron un taxi, al abordarlo, Harry le dijo al taxista que les llevara al mejor café de la ciudad este obedeció y los llevo al CAFÉ SHESID.

Entraron al café y Draco se encargo de elegir la mesa, eligió la mas apartada del lugar para estar mas tranquilos y poder platicar aunque aun no sabia de que platicarían pero no importaba mientras estuviera juntos haciéndose compañía el uno al otro.

– Bueno ya estamos aquí – dijo animadamente el rubio.

– ¿Que te apetece tomar? – pregunto amablemente el ojiverde.

¡Que vas a pedir, nunca has estado en un lugar muggle! Replico una vocecilla en su interios Genial que hago medito un momento antes de decir.

– No lo se sorpréndeme – declaro con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

– Bueno si es lo que deseas – el Gryffindor levanto una mano para llamar al mesero.

– ¿Qué van ha ordenar? – pregunto el mesero.

– Van ha ser 2 capuchinos de menta con chocolate y un pastel Sorpresa de chocolate – ordeno Harry cerrando la carta.

– Desean algo mas – pregunto el mesero y el ojiverde contesto con la cabeza que no.

– Te puedo preguntar algo – cuestiono el moreno a la chica frente a el.

– Si, claro – contesto ansioso de saber que rayos le preguntaría el chico.

– No contestes si no quieres – dijo el moreno antes de preguntar - ¿Cuándo te encontré estabas llorando? – Harry se dio cuenta que la chica había llorado.

Le digo la verdad o le miento ¡Dile la verdad es mejor! Tu no te metas yo se lo que hago ¡Huy, Huy la señorita yo se lo que hago miéntele pero después no te quejes! Ah ya se mejor mitad y mitad �¿Cómo es eso! Solo le voy a decir la verdad a medias

– Si estaba llorando pero eso ya no importa – Contesto como sin darle importancia.

– Si estabas llorando es por que era algo importante así que dime la razón – insistió pues algo le hacia sentir culpable.

Si que es obstinado ¡Creo que se parece a alguien que conozco! Si no me vas ayudar largo de mi cabeza ¡Cambia de tema muy sutilmente!

En ese momento llego el mesero para desagrado del moreno pero no así para el Slytherin, el mesero coloco los dos capuchinos y en el centro de la mesa deposito un pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón que estaba bordeado por fresas bañadas en chocolate, a la vista de Draco el pastel era enorme pero para Harry era como un sueño hecho realidad pues siempre había visto como Dudley devoraba pasteles de ese tipo todo el tiempo.

– ¡Nos vamos a comer todo el pastel! – expreso volteando a ver al moreno.

– ¡No se tu pero yo si pienso comérmelo! – declaro "el niño que vivió".

Después de un par de horas, con la mitad del pastel devorado, los dos chicos habían platicado de infinidad de cosas, Darcey había conocido parte de la vida de Harry este le mintió diciendo que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto, pero no le mintió cuando le dijo que sus tios no lo querían en fin hablo de sus amigos, le comento que le gustaba tocar el piano, cantar y dibujar. Draco por su parte le hablo del trato que sus padres le daban, a Lucius lo puso como el padre posesivo y controlador que era y a Narcissa como la mejor madre del mundo tierna aunque un poco reservada claro que no dio sus nombres verdaderos, tambien le comento que le encantaba escribir y leer poesía además de la pintura. Obviamente ninguno hablo de Hogwarts.

– Entonces tus padres son Luciano y Marissa – comento el ojiverde con entusiasmo.

– Si, y los tuyos eran Lily y James – espeto animadamente el rubio.

El rubio observo el reloj que se encontraba justo detrás de Harry, estaba por marcar la media noche, era un poco tarde para seguir ahí además no sabia exactamente cuando pasaría el efecto de la poción pero eso no importaba pues era tan agradable estar ahí sentado con el ojiverde, cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban sentía una extraña atracción hacia el era como si algo estuviera cambiando en su vida y no pudiera hacer nada, solo el pensar en despedirse le hacia sentir un vacío en su corazón.

– ¡Eres tan hermosa! – declaro el Gryffindor sin poder evitar que esas palabras brotaran de sus labios.

¿Que me pasa me estoy comportando como una chica¡Es porque eres una chica! Claro que no, es solo la poción ¡Si eso te hace sentir mejor! Claro que es la poción y ya déjame en paz ¡Pero el comentario te agrado o ¿no!

La respuesta que obtuvo el moreno lo dejo petrificado la chica enfrente de el se había quedado seria ante tal comentario y un tono rozado apareció en sus mejillas antes de que agachara la cabeza para evitar su mirada, no era que le hubiera incomodado el comentario pero nunca había sido alagado con tanta ternura al menos eso fue lo que vio en los ojos del moreno.

El ojiverde tomo con mucha ternura y cuidado la barbilla de la pelirroja, levantando su rostro le pidió una disculpa.

– ¡Perdona no fue mi intención ofenderte! – ahora fue el quien agacho la mirada avergonzado.

– No me ofendiste en ningún momento es… solo… que me tomaste por sorpresa – trato de explicarse y sin saber que hacer para quitar esa mirada triste en el rostro del otro chico.

Harry se quedo mirando fijamente el par de ojos grises, sintió que se perdía en esa mirada y sin pensarlo tomo los labios de la chica, esta al principio se sorprendió pero inmediatamente correspondió al beso. Fue un beso lleno de amor y comprensión por ambas partes era como si se declararan silenciosamente que siempre estarían ahí el uno para el otro aunque no se conocieran lo suficiente.

Los dos se separaron lentamente sin dejar de verse a los ojos, la falta de aire fue lo que rompio el beso y una vez mas la pelirroja agacho su rostro ruborizada por lo que acababa de hacer.

– ¡Discúlpame soy un idiota yo no debi… ! – comenzó a disculparse "el niño que vivio" pero una mano se poso en sus labios haciéndolo callar.

– ¡No tienes que disculparte! Es algo tarde ya deberíamos irnos no te parece - Esbozo el Slytherin algo preocupado y confundido.

Draco ya no sabia que hacer no entendia porque ese beso había significado tanto, como algo tan simple había logrado que el Draco Lucius Malfoy deseara que se detuviera el tiempo y ese simple beso durara una eternidad.


	6. CAP5 TU EL TRAIDOR

**OK YA TODAS Y TODOS SABEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK Y QUE AMI SOLO ME PERTENECE EL DE DARCEY Y PUES ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO EXTRAÑO PERO YA EN EL SIGUIENTE LO ENTENDERAN.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO V "TU EL TRAIDOR"**

– Llegamos, terminemos con esto de una vez – Expreso con fastidio Lucius.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del calabozo Snape pudo ver a un hombre amarrado a unos grilletes oxidados, y con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo por lo que comprendió que aquel hombre había sido torturado, Severus levanto el rostro del hombre para ver de quien se trataba.

– ¡WEASLEY! – expreso Lucius – Sabia que no era buena idea confiar en el – Dijo con desprecio el rubio.

– ¿Tu lo sabias? – pregunto su compañero incredulo.

– Claro, el Lord lo utiliza para vigilar a Potter – expreso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¿Porque esta aquí entonces? – Severus expreso sus pensamientos en voz alta.

– Supongo que ya no le sirve – Declaro su compañero – mejor te dejo este no merece mi tiempo –

Snape estuvo de acuerdo con que Malfoy abandonara el calabozo con un poco de suerte podría salvar al muchacho o al menos hacer el intento. Como podía Weasley haber caído tan bajo, lo sabría su familia lo mas probable era que no pues sabia que Molly Weasley consideraba a Harry como a un hijo propio y si estuviera enterada habría reprendido a su hijo.

– ¿Weasley me escucha? – pregunto para saber si podría interrogar al muchacho, mientras caminaba a la puerta para aplicar un hechizo de protección e insonorizarla.

– ¿Profesor... Snape? – pregunto una voz con un tono demasiado suave para ser la de un muchacho.

– ¿Es usted profesor? – pregunto de nuevo, pero esta vez había angustia en el tono.

El profesor se quedo parado de espaldas meditando pues esa definitivamente no era la voz de Weasley entonces fue hacia el cuerpo que estaba colgado, al acercarse levanto el rostro del muchacho y este le pregunto.

– ¿Por qué no me responde? – la voz sonaba desesperada – ¿Es usted profesor Snape? – insistió con angustia.

Aun sin contestar se acerco para liberarle luego con un movimiento de varita los grilletes cedieron, apenas tubo tiempo de detener la caída del muchacho pero justo cuando lo atrapo en sus brazos pudo darse cuenta que era una chica, esto lo paralizo de inmediato pues el cuerpo fue cambiando poco a poco de forma retiro un enmarañado cabello para poder verle la cara fue entonces que supo de quien se trataba además estaba seguro que la chica debía haber tomado la poción multijugos.

– Profesor Snape contésteme por favor – suplico una vez mas la voz.

– Si soy yo – Contesto apenas en un susurro mientras abrazaba con fuerzas el cuerpo, era como si temiera que este fuera a desaparecer.

El pequeño cuerpo se acurruco en el regazo del hombre, era tan frágil, tan tierno y contradictorio todo a la vez, intento separar un poco el cuerpo para examinarlo pero la chica no lo permitió al contrario se aferro aun mas al profesor este solo cerro el abrazo en un gesto de ternura.

– No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí – le susurro al oído para reconfortarla – No dejare que nada te pase, daré mi vida si es precisó para sacarte de aquí – dijo sinceramente el hombre.

La chica que el exmortifago tenia entre sus brazos comenzó a llorar además no dejaba de temblar Severus no podía explicarse como demonios habría llegado hasta ahí la pequeña pero eso no le importaba ya después le exigiría una explicación por ahora la prioridad era sacarla de ahí.

_**«««HP&DM»»»«««HP&DM»»»«««HP&DM»»»«««HP&DM»»»«««HP&DM»»»«««HP&DM»»»**_

– ¡No tienes que disculparte! Es algo tarde ya deberíamos irnos no te parece - Esbozo el Slytherin algo preocupado y confundido.

Draco ya no sabia que hacer no entendía porque ese beso había significado tanto, como algo tan simple había logrado que el Draco Lucius Malfoy deseara que se detuviera el tiempo y ese simple beso durara una eternidad.

– Si claro – coincidió el moreno.

Desearía poder verlo de nuevo ¡Solo pídeselo no creo que se niegue! No puedo, que le digo

¡Lo que sea no se negara, te lo aseguro!

– ¿Podemos vernos de nuevo? – hablo sin meditar sus palabras y sonrojándose por su atrevimiento.

– ¿Cuándo? – respondió el Gryffindor.

– No lo se tu dime – expreso el rubio con duda. Genial ahora que voy hacer pensó Draco con pesar mientras una voz le respondía ¡Una cita! Me refiero a ¿Cómo rayos saldré de casa¡A escondidas claro esta! Ya te dije que si no ayudas no estorbes

– Pasado mañana en el centro comercial – emito el ojiverde.

– Por la tarde como a las 7 – dijo Draco y Harry asintió.

_**«««HP&DM»»»«««HP&DM»»»«««HP&DM»»»«««HP&DM»»»«««HP&DM»»»«««HP&DM»»»**_

Draco entro en su habitación todavía sintiendo como si caminara entre nubes, la noche que acababa de pasar en compañía del chico dorado de Hogwarts no la olvidaría jamás además habían acordado otra cita en el centro comercial, se sentó un momento en la orilla de su cama pues aun tenia el sabor de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

Menta y chocolate pensó saboreando los labios con su lengua ¡Ese beso te gusto no! replico una vocecilla en su cabeza Deja de meterte en mis cosas ¡Si dejara de hacerlo, ya no seria tu conciencia! Yo no pedí tener una

Era de madrugada y el efecto de la poción ya estaba pasando así que entro en el cuarto de baño, este era de mármol en el había un retrete, un lavabo y justo en centro de la habitación se encontraba un jacuzzi, toda la habitación estaba cubierto con espejos distribuidos estratégicamente, se dirigió hacia el jacuzzi abrió el grifo del agua caliente, esparció un poco de jabón y unas sales minerales en el agua por ultimo encendió algunas velas a su alrededor, se despojo de la ropa después de doblarla y meterla en la gaveta de bajo del lavabo, se introdujo en el agua.

– ¡Delicioso! – expreso aspirando el aroma de las sales que por coincidencia eran de menta.

Draco sintió como si alguien lo vigilara, volteando hacia todos lados creyó distinguir una figura entre el vapor de la habitación incluso escuchar un par de pasos pero no presto atención y volvió a relajarse Estoy alucinando pensó hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía de la entrada del baño.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? – grito dando un pequeño salto y tratando de alcanzar su varita.

– ¡Me podrías decir de donde vienes! – Un reclamo de Lucius fue lo que recibió como respuesta, mientras este convocaba un hechizo para disipar el vapor que había en la habitación, fue entonces que pudo distinguirlo estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Q… que? – Balbuceo el rubio platinado mientras pensó Ahora si estoy en problemas

– ¿A caso te volviste sordo? – Reclamo el rubio mayor – veamos un poco mas sencillo ¿Dónde andabas? – continuo con sarcasmo.

Me abra visto, no creo pensó el rubio ¡Esperemos que no! Escucho en su cabeza.

– Solamente fui a dar una vuelta, Padre – expreso el chico con toda la calma que logro reunir.

Lucius recorrió en tres pasos la distancia que lo separaba de su hijo y lo tomo de la cara bruscamente y le dijo.

– Me crees tan estupido como para creerte semejante mentira – increpo el hombre evidentemente enojado.

– Solamente fui a dar una vuelta, Padre – insistió Draco – ahora suéltame, me estas lastimando – agrego en tono desafiante.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – esbozó el hombre con sarcasmo – ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que te lastimo? – agrego con ironía.

– ¡No Padre, como te atreves tu a dudar de mis palabras! – grito el rubio fingiendo un falso enojo pero cargado del sarcasmo característico de un Malfoy.

– ¡No tolerare que me levantes la voz, recuerda que soy tu Padre Draco! – Reclamo Lucius tratando de calmarse al recordar las instrucciones del Dark Lord y de lo importante que era para el plan estar cerca de Draco.

– ¡Y yo tu único hijo! – ironizo el rubio mirando desafiante a su padre.

– Draco, aun eres muy chico para que salgas sin avisar a nadie y además regresar de madrugada – expreso el rubio mayor con mas calma y meditando agrego – Sabes en muchos aspectos me sorprende lo inteligente que eres pero en otros demuestras tanta inmadures – puntualizo el hombre – Me preocupas hijo no sabes cuanto – agrego con preocupación eso no paso desapercibido por el chico y se sintió un poco mal pero conociendo a su padre talvez estaba fingiendo pues su cara estaba tan inexpresiva como siempre.

¿Te preocupa que tu hijo crezca? – La voz del chico sonaba trémula y después de una breve pausa agrego – talvez ¿Te preocupa que al crecer no piense y actué igual que tu? – estas ultimas palabras eran un reclamo que llevaba muchos años esperando para salir.

Lucius se quedo paralizado al escuchar a su hijo cuestionarlo de aquella manera no sabia que contestar y aunque su rostro inexpresivo no lo demostraba el hombre acababa de recibir una lección por parte de su hijo además no supo por que aquellas palabras le habían lastimado tanto, era ahora que se arrepentía de haber inmiscuido en ese sucio plan a su hijo, sabia que ya no había manera de echarse para atrás con el Lord.

– Sabes que eso no es verdad – declaro evitando la mirada del rubio.

– ¡Lo es, sabes ¿no me sorprende el que no me comprendas? – declaro el Slytherin con amargura pues le dolía el que su padre antepusiera todo antes que el.

Lucius no soporto escuchar mas acusaciones, aunque sabia que tenían algo de verdad, prefirió salir de la habitación dejando al chico ahí sin saber como había logrado que Lucius Malfoy perdiera por primera vez una discusión con el y se marchara sin decir nada hiriente.

– Duerme tranquilo ya hablaremos por la mañana – profirió con una calma antes de salir del baño.

Draco no sabia en que momento se había alejado tanto de su padre además se sentía culpable por las palabras que había proferido hacia el, aunque hacia mucho tiempo que lo quería hacer, añoraba y recordaba con nostalgia el tiempo en el que él era lo mas importante para su padre deseo que el y Lucius hubieran hablado de lo que hizo esa noche. Termino de bañarse y después de ponerse la pijama se metió en la cama pensando en hablar con su padre para aclarar muchas mas cosas mas ahora que ya había zanjado el tema, su ultimo pensamiento antes de ser vencido por el sueño fue su beso con Harry.

**_«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»_**

Harry llego al No. 4 de Privet Drive recordando esos bellos ojos grises no podía esperar para contarles a sus amigos así que al entrar en la estancia se dirigió a toda prisa a las escaleras de ahí camino directamente hasta su habitación acercándose al escritorio tomo pergamino y pluma luego comenzó ha escribir.

_**Hermione y Ron:**_

**_Recibí la carta, me dio mucho gusto saber de ustedes pues los he extrañado mucho todas las vacaciones y no te preocupes no me importa meterme en problemas con mis tíos con tal de recibir mas noticias frescas de ustedes y del mundo mágico, créanme cuando digo que mi situación aquí no puede empeorar mas._**

**_Bueno también escribo para contarte que tengo grandes posibilidades de ir a la madriguera para las compras en el callejón Diagon, mira mis tíos me informaron que harán un viaje familiar, claro que no iré pero me dejaran a cargo de la casa ya después te explicare con mas detalles._**

**_Saben tengo muchas cosas que contarles, espero con ansias que mis tíos se vallan para poder visitarlos o no se tal vez sea posible que ustedes vengan aquí miren lo único que puedo adelantarles es que conocí una mujer que me ha cautivado totalmente, bueno ya no puedo contar mas ustedes saben por que. Hermione explícale tu a Ron, me despido me saludan a todos los Weasley._**

_**Con cariño Harry Potter.**_

_**P.D. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto.**_

Harry releyó la carta varias veces antes de sellarla, luego volteo hacia la jaula de Hedwig pero esta no estaba así que decidió acostarse a dormir ya la mandaría por la mañana, se saco la ropa dejando un fardo en el suelo, se puso la pijama se acomodo en la cama y aun pensando en su chica el sueño lo fue venciendo.

El chico dorado entro en un sueño tan profundo que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en la sala del No. 4 de Private Drive pero como a eso de las ocho de la mañana unos gritos inundaron toda la casa.

– ¡HARRY POTTER! – ese grito hizo que el Gryffindor saltara de la cama cayendo de bruces contra el piso.

– Ya voy tía Petunia – grito el chico mientras se cambiaba a toda prisa de ropa.

El levantarse tan deprisa había mareado a "el niño que vivió" pero no le presto atención pues sino bajaba rápidamente sus tíos lo castigarían miro de reojo el reloj pero como no tenia puestos los lentes no alcanzo a distinguir la hora y otro grito de su tía lo hizo salir corriendo de su habitación hacia la sala.

– Si tía Petunia – pregunto Harry para saber que pasaba pues esos no eran los acostumbrados gritos con los que tía Petunia solía levantarlo.

– Me podrías explicar ¿que ha pasado aquí? – gruño Vernon.

– A que te refieres tio Vernon – musito el moreno sin saber a que venia la pregunta.

– Dime que hora es jovencito – pregunto Petunia encolerizada.

– Las 8:30 – contesto Harry viendo el reloj, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas.

– Me podrías decir ¿Por qué despertamos todos en la sala? y ¿Por qué Dudley no despierta? – la cara de Vernon estaba llegando a tomar un tono morado por el enojo que sentía.

Harry no sabia ni que contestar, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba hasta que un destello en su memoria le recordo que después de preparar el se te había retirado a su habitación Eso es me he exedido con lo de las pastillas pensó angustiado Inventate algo

– Contesta fenómeno, sabemos que tu tuviste algo que ver – gruño tía Petunia.


	7. CAP6 PREMONICIONES

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Esto no lo hago con fines de lucro ademas que a mi solo me pertenecen los personajes de Darcey y Haruka y pues este capitulo es la explicacion de las cosas extrañas del anterior. **

**CAPITULO VI "PREMONICIONES"**

El ultimo pensamiento del Slytherin antes de ser vencido por el sueño fue su beso con Harry.

Estaba de pie en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts delante de el estaba un grupo de Gryffindors pero el buscaba solo a uno de ellos y ese era Harry cuando por fin lo tubo enfrente sintió la urgencia de decirle algo.

– ¡Hey, Potter ¿A un triste por Darcey! – fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir el Slytherin sin saber por que mencionaba a alguien que no conocía.

Harry volteo para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz aunque ya se imaginaba quien era, por instinto alzo su varita apuntando directo al corazón del que había osado burlarse de su dolor, la mano le temblaba pero justo cuando iba lanzar su maldición una mano le aferro la varita mientras con la otra lo giraba para que siguiera caminando.

– ¡Pierdete Malfoy! – fueron las palabras de la sangre sucia – No le hagas caso Harry es un cretino – siguió consolando a su amigo.

– Tu no te metas en lo que no te incumbe maldita sangre sucia – sentencio con su habitual tono arrogante.

– No, Malfoy tu eres el que debería dejar de meterse en lo que no le importa – reclamo Harry mirándolo desafiante.

– Valla por fin respondes – Siseo con desprecio – comenzaba a creer que te habías vuelto loco –

– No confíes tanto en tu suerte Malfoy – expreso Harry acercándose peligrosamente a su enemigo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, Draco vio la suplica de consuelo en los ojos de Harry y con su mirada le ofreció su consuelo en silencio, de pronto los cristales del corredor en el que se encontraban comenzaron a romperse mientras que el rubio sentía un despliegue de magia que emanaba del Gryffindor, todo comenzó a oscurecerse hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos, "el pequeño dragón" callo sobre Harry al ser impactado con el ultimo cristal que se destrozo en aquel pasillo.

Harry miraba como la sangre de Malfoy teñía sus ropas de un rojo carmesí mientras pensaba ¿Como es que sabe de Darcey, pronto se hizo un charco de sangre alrededor de los dos chicos, Draco sintió como estaba perdiendo el calor de su cuerpo y por consecuencia la vida, sintió una punzada en el corazón pues ahora el rencor por el moreno se estaba esfumando lentamente y por fin comprendió que algo había cambiando entre ellos dos des de hacia tiempo pero eran demasiado cobardes para confesarlo o por lo menos admitirlo para ellos mismos.

– ¿Harry pue…puedo pe…dirte algo? – pregunto Draco con la voz entre cortada.

– Si claro lo que quieras Malfoy – esbozo con sinceridad el moreno, sin prestar mayor atención al hecho de que su enemigo le había nombrado Harry cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.

– ¡Podrías dejar de ser mi enemigo! – fue lo que expreso el rubio con su ultimo aliento antes de que todo se volviera negro ante su vista.

Draco despertó bañado en un sudor frio, por un momento no supo donde se encontraba; sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar sus ultimas palabras "Podrías dejar de ser mi enemigo", un sentimiento de angustia lo envolvió Solo fue un sueño pensó tratando de tranquilizarse.

– Solo fue un mal sueño – expreso como tratando de convencerse de que no debía angustiarse.

Se acomodo de nuevo en la cama pero no podía olvidar su sueño fue todo tan real, como podía ser que un estupido sueño lo tuviera despierto sintiendo unas enormes ganas de que Harry estuviera ahí con el, pronto se dio cuenta que seria inútil tratar de dormir así que se levanto dirigiéndose a su escritorio tomo pergamino, pluma y tinta luego se dispuso a escribir.

Después de un rato levanto el pergamino para leer lo que había escrito en el para su sorpresa era algo parecido a una carta.

_**Mil gotas sobre tu almohada, mil en cada rincón solo te limitas a dejar llover en tu corazón, pues no sabes si el alguna vez te amo, mil gotas mas por tu carita recorren lentamente tu corazón para decirte lo amas, son mil gotas mas en un instante por que ahora es tiempo de dejarlo marchar.**_

_**Calles, lugares y caminos hacen brotar mil gotas mas pues te recuerdan a alguien que amas y aun no logras olvidar, un solo recuerdo llena de alegría tu vida y vuelven a brotar mil gotas mas por el.**_

_**Un destelló de luz llaga a tu corazón cuando a lo lejos le vez sonreír aunque sabes que no es por ti mas eso no importa porque a ti solo te basta con el amor que sientes brotar dentro de ti por una solo mirada y mil gotas mas recorren lentamente tu carita.**_

_**Tus ojos se llenos de emoción, un recuerdo cubre despacio tu realidad te arrastra a la melancolía te quedas sin hablar en una soledad tan inmensa como el mar que no es mas que un reflejo de tu vida son mil gotas mas en tu corazón.**_

_**De amargura se cubre tu rostro no emite ninguna emoción aunque en tu interior sabes que siempre tendrás guardadas mil gotas mas para llorarle a ese amor que jamás pudo ser y que que tanto te atormenta.**_

«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»

– Me podrías decir ¿Por qué despertamos todos en la sala? y ¿Por qué Dudley no despierta? – la cara de Vernon estaba llegando a tomar un tono morado por el enojo que sentía.

Harry no sabia ni que contestar, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba hasta que un destello en su memoria le recordó que después de preparar el se te había retirado a su habitación Eso es me he excedido en el uso de las pastillas pensó angustiado Inventate algo

– Contesta fenómeno, sabemos que tu tuviste algo que ver – gruño tía Petunia.

De pronto todo comenzó a obscurecerse "el niño que vivió" comenzó a sentirse mareado cerro los ojos por un segundo pero cuando los abrió ya no se encontraba en la sala, ahora se encontraba de espaldas en una cama dentro de una habitación que jamás había visto en su vida de pronto sintió unas manos posándose en su espalda al principio se tenso por completo pero esas manos tan suaves le hicieron relajarse en un par de segundos y se dejo llevar por esa sensación tan placentera.

Las manos de Darcey trabajaban cuidadosa pero firmemente en la piel de Harry, una fragancia de canela inundo el ambiente, el moreno suspiró al sentir como las manos frotaban cuidadosamente sus costillas, subiendo y bajando lentamente por su espalda, las manos se deslizaran aún más abajo a lo largo del cuerpo, rozando sus glúteos en su camino. Gimió mientras esas manos seguían rozando su cuerpo, inyectando cada vez más pasión en cada poro de su piel.

– Sabes, tendría mejor acceso si te volteas – le susurró Darcey en el oído, su cálida respiración sobre su cuello hizo estremecer al chico.

El moreno permitió que su cuerpo rotara suavemente y la chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Harry gimo ante tal acción y fijando su vista en el rostro de la chica solo se limitó a sonreír, la pelirroja se inclinó aplastando su cuerpo contra el del Gryffindor con la intención de tener mas contacto físico.

– ¿Quieres que continúe yo? – preguntó Harry, mordisqueando ligeramente la oreja de su compañera.

Todo lo que Darcey hizo fue gemir quedamente y asentir temblorosa. Harry se giro cuidadosamente para quedar sobre la chica, ella comenzó a frotarse contra lo que era una obvia erección. Harry cerró los ojos mientras la chica se arqueo para conseguir mas contacto. Harry llevó sus manos a la blusa de su compañera y comenzó a desabotonarla.

– ¡Besame! – suplico la pelirroja, Harry sonrió ante la petición.

Darcey ahogo un gemido mordiéndose los labios, cerrando los ojos sintió como el chico se inclinaba lentamente. El Gryffindor podía sentir cada pulgada de ese cuerpo contra el suyo, estómago contra estómago, pecho contra pecho. La respiración de Harry derivó hacia los labios de la pelirroja, esta se arqueo una vez mas buscando desesperadamente poder fundirse en la piel del moreno, el beso fue tierno al principio pero después fue subiendo de intensidad pues ahora Harry comenzaba a besar y mordisquear el cuello de su compañera tratando de saborear esa hermosa piel sabor canela.

El Gryffindor despertó sobresaltado y con una evidente excitación, respiro profundo se recostó en la cama sin lograr calmarse tan solo el recordar ese sueño lo hacia estremecerse pues nunca en su corta vida había tenido un sueño tan excitante, inconscientemente su mano comenzó a rozarse contra la erección por encima de su pijama, pero la sola idea de auto complacerse no le llamo la atención así que decidió que era mejor darse una ducha con agua fría para tranquilizarse un poco.

Entro en el baño se despojo lentamente de su ropa abrió el grifo del agua y se metió buscando calmar un poco su excitación pronto el agua lo fue relajando cerro por un momento sus ojos fue entonces que la realidad lo golpeo y recordó unas palabras "Eso es me he excedido en el uso de las pastillas" Harry recordó entonces lo que estaba soñando antes de que Darcey invadiera su sueño, termino de bañarse se vistió y bajo las escaleras, camino hacia la sala, con mucha cautela se asomo fue entonces que vio a sus tíos tumbados en el sofá durmiendo al parecer pero Dudley no estaba.

– ¿Donde estará mi primo – Harry entro en pánico pues al observar la escena varios fragmentos de su sueño volvieron a su mente, si no hacia algo pronto lo descubrirían y no tendría oportunidad de volver a ver a Darcey.

– Piensa en algo pronto – expreso en voz alta sin desearlo.

Bien en mi sueño tío Vernon me preguntaba por que Dudley no despertaba recordó mentalmente ese fragmento del sueño ¿Qué hago?

– Bueno tengo que encontrar a Dudley pero primero debo subir a tía Petunia a la habitación es lo mas fácil – dijo en voz alta y se dirigio hasta su tía – Después de todo ella no se acuesta hasta que Dudley lo hace – Expreso estas palabras con si tratara de convencerse de lo que iba hacer.

"El niño que vivió" tomo a su tía en brazos con mucha delicadeza para no despertarla se dirigió al vestíbulo, subió las escaleras con mucha dificultad pues aunque la mujer era un saco de huesos andando pesaba mucho mas de lo que aparentaba, pronto llego a la habitación y simplemente dejo a Petunia sobre la cama salio con cuidado de la habitación fue entonces que escucho los ronquidos inconfundibles de su primo, se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua y encontró en la cama a Dudley suspiro aliviado bueno solo un poco por que ahora venia lo difícil, tenia que despertar a su primo para cerciorarse de que no se había excedido en el uso de las pastillas.

«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»

La chica que el exmortifago tenia entre sus brazos comenzó a llorar además no dejaba de temblar Severus no podía explicarse como demonios habría llegado hasta ahí la pequeña pero eso no le importaba ya después le exigiría una explicación por ahora la prioridad era sacarla de ahí.

Se tomo un tiempo para examinarla recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, al tenerla tan cerca se daba cuenta que ella era la persona que mas le importaba en todo el mundo. La había admirado en secreto desde que la vio entrar en Hogwarts por primera vez, era tan hermosa tenia unos ojos que lo hipnotizaban cada vez que coincidían con los suyos y ahora podría perderla si no hacia algo se tomo unos minutos mas abrazándola para tratar de calmarla.

El profesor separo con tan poco tacto a la chica que esta tembló ante tal brusquedad pero si no lo hacia así la chica no reaccionaria entonces el profesor pudo ver las gruesas lagrimas que brotaban de esos hermosos ojos por un momento sintió una opresión en el pecho pero la delego a un rincón de su corazón Ahora no tienes tiempo para esto pensó al darse cuenta que no estaba actuando como debía se estaba dejando guiar por el corazón y no por la razón.

– ¿Me escucha Srta. Schneider? – Pregunto el hombre con calma para no asustar a la rubia.

– Si – respondió casi en un susurro sin dejar de llorar.

– Escúchame bien esto es lo que haremos para sacarte de aquí… – no termino la frase pues la chica no lograba calmarse del todo aun temblaba, la abrazo de nuevo pues le partía el alma verla así nunca antes la había visto tan vulnerable además nunca había visto miedo en esos ojos color miel.

– Tengo miedo profesor – dijo la joven apretándose con todas sus fuerzas contra el pecho del profesor buscando refugiarse.

– No temas yo te sacare de aquí – expreso Snape separándola de su cuerpo una vez mas y mirándola a los ojos agrego – solo necesito dos cosas para hacerlo, uno que te calmes y dos que confíes en mi – esbozó con calma para ver la reacción de la chica.

– Yo confió en usted profesor – Expreso en un murmullo la rubia sin dejar de llorar.

– Bien ahora necesito que prestes mucha atención a lo que voy a decir – la chica asintió temblorosamente para corroborar que tenia su atención – hay una forma para salir de aquí y solo tenemos una oportunidad para lograrlo, bien aquí en los calabozos hay una puerta que transporta directamente al bosque prohibido – una cara de terror se dibujo en el rostro de la chica – déjeme seguir – sentencio el exmortifago – no es muy lejos de la escuela así que no corres peligro alguno, no seas cobarde – agrego las ultimas palabras con doble intención.

– Si porque no tengo mi varita, ellos la rompieron cuando me capturaron – declaro la joven dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante al profesor – y no soy una cobarde – sentencio con coraje, le dolía en verdad que el hombre que mas admiraba la considerara una miedosa.

– Veo que ya te has calmado un poco – dijo con sarcasmo enarcando una ceja al darse cuenta que la chica había reaccionado como esperaba a sus palabras.

– Simplemente quiero salir de aquí y lo lograre con su ayuda o sin ella - exclamo cortante al hombre.

– Bien entonces demuéstremelo Srta. Schneider – sentencio con determinación.

– ¡Me esta desafiando Profesor Snape! – esbozó con sarcasmo la chica.

– Deje de reñirme y escuche bien – el exmortifago se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta con cautela para ve si se encontraba alguien fuera.

– Me ayudara ¿Si o No? – interrogo la rubia – Pero le advierto sin varita no puedo hacer mucho – le informo con pesimismo.

– Eso tiene solución porque usted se llevara la mia – sentencio el profesor.

– Y usted ¿que hará sin varita? – pregunto la joven preocupada.

– Si dejara de interrumpir y me dejara hablar se solucionarían todas sus dudas – riño el hombre – Mire saliendo de aquí debe encontrar la puerta que le indico esta hacia la derecha antes de las escaleras, tiene que prestar mucha atención para encontrarla pues a simple vista no se ve, cuando la haya localizado tiene que pronunciar lo siguiente "You know who" al entrar llegara directo a un pasillo, algo largo, lo recorre hasta llegar a una bisección toma el camino de la derecha y se sigue hasta encontrar una abertura hacia su lado izquierdo entra por ahí con cuidado hasta llegar a un claro de luz, en medio de este hay una abertura ahí tiene que enterrar la varita para ser transportada al Bosque prohibido estando ahí estará a salvo dentro de lo que cabe¿alguna pregunta? – termino de explicar el hombre.

– Si dos preguntitas – el profesor asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco – ¿Por qué su varita? y ¿Por qué usted no va conmigo? – termino la joven.

– Bien ya le dije que se llevara mi varita y yo no iré porque seria sospechoso que no me encontraran – la chica escuchaba atenta cada palabra – la otra parte del plan consiste en que yo le daré 3 minutos para que salga, encuentre la puerta lo mas rápido posible y por mi no se preocupe yo se me cuidar solo ¿Quedo claro? – sentencio el profesor.

La rubia se quedo callada pues no concebía salir de ahí y dejar a su ex profesor de pociones pues sabia que se estaba sacrificando por ella y que seguramente tendría un gran problema con Lord Voldemor por dejarla escapar, pero pronto recordó que este era un espía de Dumbledore así que ya debía tener un plan para librarse del problema.

– No responde así que doy por hecho que comprende el plan – expreso haciendo una pausa para examinar a la chica – ¡Que espera salga de inmediato! – ordeno el profesor – espere, tome la varita cuando yo caiga al suelo –

– ¿Cuado que? – Grito la joven pero el profesor ya se había hechizado el mismo.

La chica no reacciono por un momento hasta que Snape le ordeno que se fuera de inmediato y así lo hizo aunque al llegar a la puerta se volvió para ver al hombre que dejaba atrás Tienes que salir de esta Severus, te necesito pensó la chica antes de salir del calabozo.

Saldré de este problema por ella pensó Severus con optimismo antes de sacar una varita no registrada del bolsillo interior de su túnica para volver a hechizarse así mismo.

**Notas de la Autora: El nombre de la chica que salva Severus es Haruka Schneider por el momento solo puedo decir que mide 1.65m, es rubia de ojos color Miel además es Aurora miembro de la Orden del Fénix y trae loquito a Snape. Ahora a esperar una o dos semanas mas a que termine de teclear el cpitulo 7 solo pido paciencia y gracias por los reviews.**


	8. CAP7 AMOR, PASION Y ENTREGA

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK y yo solo busco divertirme un poco sin obtener ningun tipo de lucro.

Ya puedo salir de mi escondite, ya se fue muy larga la espera pero espero que esto les hagrade y que sientan que valio la pena esperar a esta pobre escritora que cada tres lineas escritas se desconsentraba y perdia la inspiracion.

Solo algo mas, "Antes muerta que sensilla"

* * *

**CAPITULO VII "AMOR, PASION Y ENTREGA"**

El rubio despertó de buen humor pues por la tarde seria su segunda cita con Harry. No quería aceptar, que esperaba con impaciencia el momento de besarlo para probar de nuevo esos labios.

– ¿Aun sabrán a Menta y chocolate? – Se pregunto vagamente mientras agregaba el ultimo ingrediente a la poción que utilizaría esa tarde – ¡hay Draco en que cosas piensas! – se burlo de si mismo.

Draco sabia que la cita con Harry era solo parte de su broma y se había prometido así mismo que terminaría esa misma tarde, solo asistiría a la cita para ver lo patético que se vería "el niño que vivió" al despedirse para siempre de él.

En un "PLOP" apareció un elfo domestico al lado del Slytherin el cual no lo noto por estar tan concentrado en que la poción resultara bien.

– ¡Malfoy señor, es Troy señor! – dijo tímidamente tirando del pantalón del rubio para llamar su atención.

– ¿Qué quieres estorbo? – grito el Dragón dándole un puntapié al elfo.

– ¡Troy señor Malfoy quería decir! – chillo el elfo asustado - ¡su padres desayunar espera! – termino de decir y al instante desapareció en un nuevo "PLOP".

El desayuno con sus padres fue tan monótono como siempre Narcisa hablando lo menos posible para no molestar a Lucius el cual se dedicaba a leer todo tipo de diarios magicos y muggles.

– ¡Draco hoy saldré de nuevo y no volveré hasta pasado mañana! – declaro Lucius bajando el periódico.

Mientras que en el rostro de Draco se dibujaba una sonrisa, en la cara de Narcisa se vislumbraba un gesto de desacuerdo pues para ella eso significaba más horas confinada en su habitación.

– Narcisa – se dirigió a su esposa dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla – Draco me retiro – se despidió de el haciendo una pequeña inclinación y mirándolo a los ojos agrego – ya sabes las indicaciones de siempre –

– ¡Claro padre yo estoy a cargo hasta que regreses! – declamo el Dragón pues ya se sabia de memoria el sermón de su padre – ¡No te preocupes todo estará bien! – termino notando un aire de preocupación y cansancio en los ojos de su padre – Padre – hizo el intento por hablar pero Lucius lo interrumpió.

– Ya hablaremos de ese asunto cuando vuelva – aclaro antes de marcharse. Lucius sabia que no podría seguir evitando la platica pendiente que tenia con su hijo y ese día más que nunca deseo no haberlo inmiscuido en los planes del Dark Lord.

– ¡Yo también me retiro Madre! – se levanto y le beso la mejilla.

– ¡Hoy tampoco quieres que se te molesten o ¿me equivoco! – Narcisa conocía bien a su hijo y sabia, por la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, que la salida de su marido le había facilitado algún plan que tenia – ¡No es necesario que contestes! Nada mas no regreses tarde – termino con resignación la mujer.

El chico se retiro a sus habitaciones acomodo la ropa que usaría ese día, extinguió el fuego que ardía debajo del caldero y se retiro a tomar un baño caliente para gastar el tiempo que faltaba para que saliera a su tan esperada cita.

_**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»**_

Harry despertó cerca de las 10 de la mañana todo estaba tan silencioso y quieto. Además era extraño pues hoy no había sido despertado con los acostumbrados gritos de tía Petunia o los de tío Vernon no se escuchaban los chillidos de su primo suplicando por comida en la cocina pero tampoco sus molestos ronquidos.

El moreno se froto los ojos con ambas manos, tomo sus lentes de la mesita que tenia enseguida de su cama, se los coloco y levantándose se dirigió con cautela hacia la puerta. Al salir de la habitación todo estaba en completo silencio se asomo a la habitación de su primo y con un rápido vistazo descubrió que no se encontraba, el corazón comenzó a latirle mas fuerte luego se dirigió a la habitación de sus tíos y al igual que en la de su primo no había nadie, su corazón ahora si que latía muy de prisa pues cabía la posibilidad de que ya se hubieran marchado al dichoso viaje.

– Cálmate Harry no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo – se dijo el León evitando hacerse ilusiones pues el que no estuvieran sus tíos solo significaba una cosa, tendría una posibilidad de besar esos labios de fuego que le habían quitado el sueño por dos noches seguidas.

Bajo cautelosamente las escaleras se dirigió hasta la sala, no había nadie sonrió con entusiasmo respiro profundo antes de dirigirse a la cocina cuando entro en ella solamente encontró una nota pegada en la nevera, que obviamente era para el, la tomo con las manos temblorosas para leerla.

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Solo te recuerdo que si rompes algo de la casa tu lo pagaras fenómeno.**_

_**P.D. Dudley esta deseoso por saborear tu lechuza.**_

El muchacho cerro la nota sonrió para luego comenzar a saltar y pegar de gritos por toda la cocina emocionado por que ya no había nada que impidiera su cita con la chica de sus sueños. Corrió hasta la sala para encender la radio se puso a bailar por toda la sala antes de subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

– ¡Darcey! – Grito emocionado el Gryffindor pues ya era un hecho que esa tarde vería a su amada.

_**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»**_

Por la tarde llegaron al centro comercial, cada quien por separado, no tardaron mucho en reunirse pues ya habían acordado previamente el lugar donde se verían.

– ¿Qué te apetece hacer? – pregunto el moreno con amabilidad.

– ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos? – contesto la chica tímidamente.

– No lo se, tal vez un lugar al aire libre – propuso el Gryffindor.

¡Quedamos que solo te despedirías de el! Lo se pero no puedo solo decírselo sin antes… ¡Sin antes besarlo! Claro que no ¡Admítelo, te gusta y no lo dejaras! Te he dicho alguna vez que eres in soportable

– ¿Un jardín tal vez? – Comento el Sly casualmente.

– Claro, vamos al parque – esbozo el moreno mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la salida del centro comercial.

Cuando salieron del centro comercial el cielo comenzó a nublarse pero aun asi decidieron seguir caminando hacia el parque que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de ahí. En el trayecto no conversaron de nada en particular solo se dedicaron a juguetear el uno con el otro. No tardaron mucho en arribar al parque y al llegar hasta ahí Draco se quedo maravillado con la vista que ofrecía el lugar había árboles, flores, bancas, juegos para los niños, el parque no era mas grande que los jardines de la mansión pero había algo en el ambiente, algo que el rubio no podía explicar que era.

Harry tomo una flor de las que había en el parque y se la entrego a la pelirroja diciéndole al oído.

– Me gustaría estar así por siempre – coloco un tierno beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja.

– ¿Así como? – pregunto el Sly sin comprender.

– Mirando lo bella que eres – el Gryffindor no soporto mas y tomando entre sus brazos a la chica la beso.

Ambos rompieron el beso cuando sintieron que comenzaba a llover. Sin importar la lluvia estuvieron abrazados un largo rato sin decir nada, fue Darcey quien rompio el silencio y separando su cuerpo del moreno para poder mirarle a los ojos dijo.

– ¡Creo que es hora de irnos! – expreso poniendo una carita triste.

– Creo que si – contesto "el niño que vivió" – ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – pregunto sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto acarrearía.

– ¡CLARO! a tomar te – grito la pelirroja emocionada por la idea.

¡Momento! Ahora que quieres, ya te dije que no molestes ¡A que hora le rompes el corazón a Potter¿Qué te importa¡Te vas a buscar un problema! Yo se lo que hago ¡Bueno no digas que no te lo advertí! Por enésima vez, déjame en paz

_**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»**_

La chica no reacciono por un momento hasta que Snape le ordeno que se fuera de inmediato y así lo hizo aunque al llegar a la puerta se volvió para ver al hombre que dejaba atrás Tienes que salir de esta Severus, te necesito pensó la chica antes de salir del calabozo.

Saldré de este problema por ella pensó Severus con optimismo antes de sacar una varita no registrada del bolsillo interior de su túnica para volver a hechizarse así mismo.

Haruka tardo unos segundos en encontrar la puerta que le había indicado el profesor, no podía dejar de pensar en lo estupida que había sido su idea, como demonios pudo pensar que podría engañar "al que no debe ser nombrado" solo conocía a una persona que lo había logrado y este podría morir por su imprudencia.

Después de que la rubia atravesó la puerta se armo un gran alboroto en los calabozos en menos de un minuto se lleno de mortifagos decididos a combatir a quien estuviera atacando el cuartel del Dark Lord pero su decepción fue grande cuando llegaron hasta la celda de donde provenía el ataque.

– A caso esto es una broma – bramo Malfoy al entrar y solo encontrar a Snape tendido sobre el suelo.

– No lo creo al parecer esta inconsciente – declaro Nott acercándose a revisar.

Al examinar el cuerpo descubrieron que Severus estaba aturdido y que solo había que esperar para que despertara por si solo, así que lo llevaron cargando hasta donde se encontraba Voldemort el cual estaba ansioso por saber que era lo que había ocurrido.

– Suéltenlo – ordeno una voz siseante – y tu Malfoy ven aquí – continuo con tono amenazante.

Los mortifagos que cargaban a Snape lo depositaron frente al Lord luego se retiraron haciendo una reverencia, Malfoy por su parte avanzo con cautela hasta colocarse a un lado del cuerpo inerte de su compañero e inclinando su cuerpo se dirigió "al que no debe ser nombrado"

– ¿Qué es lo que desea mi Lord? – dijo con una fingida voz sumisa el mayor de los Malfoy.

– ¿Que me expliques que paso en ese calabozo? – interrogo encolerizado.

_**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»**_

Al llegar al No. 4 de Private Drive el rubio quedo verdaderamente sorprendido pues no esperaba que la casa fuera tan pequeña. Siempre pensó que el héroe del mundo mágico viviría en una mansión.

Al entrar en la casa Harry dirigió a Darcey hasta la sala se disculpo con ella para ir por el te. La chica se quedo observando todo a su alrededor, por lo que pudo notar en esa casa no parecía que viviera nadie mas que el chico robusto que aparecía en cada una de las fotos, se sorprendió aun mas, si era posible, cuando vio que las fotos no tenían movimiento.

– Regrese – indico el moreno haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño salto al ser tomada por sorpresa – ¡Espero te guste el te! – agrego el chico sin poner atención al hecho de que la pelirroja estaba observando las fotos de su corpulento primo.

– ¡Eso espero yo también! – Expreso jovialmente la joven - ¡Pero antes de tomarlo, me gustaría secarme un poco! – termino con una sonrisa.

– Es cierto – esbozo el Gryffindor dejando la charola de te – Ven por aquí – le tiro de la mano para llevarla al cuarto de baño.

– A donde me llevas – pregunto preocupada.

– Al tocador para que puedas secarte – expreso el moreno poniendo los ojos en blanco al llegar a la puerta – Entra te traeré algo para que te cambies de ropa de acuerdo – le explico mientras y ella solo asintió.

Harry le proporciono una de sus mejores pijamas para que la pelirroja estuviera cómoda y después coloco la ropa mojada en la secadora del cuarto de lavado. Después se dirigieron a la sala a tomar el te después de una larga charla las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en el ambiente.

El Dragón comenzó a sentir una calida brisa que le invadía el cuerpo. En su mente solo existía un pensamiento, fundirse en los brazos del León. Todas aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo y mente le hicieron olvidarse de quien era, en un segundo se olvido de todos los años de odio y sobre todo se olvido de que Harry era su enemigo declarado.

¡Lucius nunca te perdonara esto! No me importa ¡Tal vez ahora no¡CALLATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ QUIERES!

Harry fue quien tomo la iniciativa, con un movimiento sutil se acerco despacio hacia su compañera y rozó sus labios con los de la chica en un beso tierno lleno de amor le miro a los ojos sin decir una palabra la pelirroja le hizo sentir que su amor era correspondido.

Después del primer beso se dejaron guiar por el deseo, los besos que siguieron pasaron en segundos de la ternura e inocencia a la pasión y lujuria. El León abrazaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja con tanta delicadeza era como si creyera que su amada se podría romper si hacia algún movimiento brusco.

Ambos se separaron cuando el aire entre los dos no fue suficiente, sintieron crecer el deseo dentro de su piel, crecía como un ente incontrolable cerrando los ojos se dejaron llevar por ese deseo de fundirse en uno solo, al romper el contacto el moreno pudo ver que un leve rubor cubría las mejillas de la pelirroja.

– ¿Quie…quieres que… vallamos a mi…mi habitación? – pregunto el Gryffindor entrecortada mente, sin medir la magnitud de sus palabras ni la reacción que provocarían en la pelirroja.

– ¿QUE! – reacciono la chica ruborizándose por completo y mirando con desconcierto al moreno. ¡No pensaras aceptar o si! No, callate ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar ¡Y ahora es cuando tu dices ¡NI LO SUEÑES POTTER! Replico la vocecilla en su cabeza.

– ¡Discúlpame soy un tonto! – se apresuro a decir el moreno – ¡En verdad que no era mi intención ofenderte! – se disculpo el León.

– ¡No, es solo que me sorprendiste! – declaro tímidamente agachando la mirada y fijándola en el suelo.

Harry levanto el rostro de la pelirroja hasta tenerla de frente y le beso de nuevo con ternura la abrazo tiernamente sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla como si fuera la única vez que eso pasaría, algo dentro de "el niño que vivió" le decía que ese amor seria su perdición por ello aferro a la chica con mas fuerza no le importaba perder todo si la tenia a ella a su lado.

– Por favor tranquilízate y ten confianza en mi es lo único que te pido – Le dijo tiernamente en el oído al sentir como temblaba el cuerpo bajo sus brazos.

– ¡Estoy tan confundida! – declaro sin pensarlo ¡Y como no si nunca me haces caso! – es que mi cuerpo responde pero… – hizo una pausa para analizar un poco lo que intentaba explicar.

– Pero… – cuestiono el Gryffindor.

– Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar – Trato de explicar pero fue interrumpida por el chico dorado de Hogwarts.

– No te preocupes por que yo trataré de no hacer nada que pueda lastimarte – Esbozo sinceramente mientras cerraba el abrazo y besaba la frente de su amada.

Permanecieron así un par de minutos hasta que ella levanto el rostro hasta lograr mirar directamente a los ojos de Harry, esas esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban, bajo un ligero rubor y un temblor de su cuerpo le dijo.

– Esta bien vamos a tu habitación – el León se paralizo ante tal petición no supo como reaccionar y sorprendido solo pudo asentir para luego sonreír.

Se acerco a su compañera le beso con pasión, la fue recostando suavemente en el sillón, inmediatamente comenzó a explorar el cuello con la lengua dando pequeñas mordiditas, mientras que la pelirroja se estremecía bajo la emoción que le provocaba estar bajo el peso del moreno, así lentamente fueron cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento y se olvidaron del tiempo.

El León se levanto cuidadosamente dejando libre el cuerpo que aprisionaba con esto arranco un pequeño gemido de protesta por parte de su amante al sentir su piel abandonada por el calor del otro cuerpo.

Despacio levanto a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta la habitación, al llegar le dejo sobre la cama luego se recostó junto a ella y comenzó de nuevo a atormentar la piel del cuello con su traviesa lengua.

– Estas segura de esto – le decía "el niño que vivió" mientras miraba el nacimiento de sus pechos sobre la pijama desabotonada, quiso agacharse a besar esa blanca piel que tanto se le antojaba pero no se atrevió.

La deseaba demasiado tanto que no podía darse el lujo de asustarla al mostrarse impaciente además corría el peligro de perderla y terminar ese momento tan maravilloso el cual había deseado toda su vida.

– Necesito saber si estas segura – insistió el moreno para asegurarse de que ella también lo deseaba.

Sin decir nada la pelirroja se poso a horcajadas sobre el León buscando su boca. Respiraba agitadamente parecía haberse decidido a olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y en estos momentos pretendía tomar el control de la situación pues aun en esas circunstancias seguía siendo un Malfoy.

Lo primero que hizo fue besarlo mientras comenzaba abrir uno a uno los botones de la camisa del León. Cuando llego al pantalón jalo hacia arriba la tela para que esta quedara totalmente suelta, retiro la prenda despacio mientras se dirigió al cuello comenzó a besarlo trazando un camino hacia los pezones del moreno cuando llego lamió y mordisqueo, excitándose cada vez que su amante lanzaba un gemido de placer.

Al encontrarse semidesnudo y excitado "el niño que vivió" no podía creer lo que estaba pasando además comenzaba a perder el control de su magia.

El Gryffindor ya no podía pensar en nada mas que en poseer ese cuerpo que tan voluntariamente se le estaba entregando fue entonces que sin medir su fuerza giro bruscamente a la pelirroja hasta tenerla debajo de el, cuando obtuvo de nuevo el control de la situación murmuro algo y la ropa desapareció. Al principio Draco se sorprendió pero su deseo por tener a Harry no le permitió protestar.

El Dragón deseo por un momento poder decirle a Harry quien era en realidad la persona que se le estaba entregando, quiso gritarle en su cara que el era Draco Malfoy pero sabia que si lo hacia perderia la oportunidad de seguir disfrutando de sus caricias.

Por un instante el León sintió el deseo de tener a Draco entre sus brazos estremeciéndose bajo sus caricias, así como ahora se encontraba Darcey pero sabia que eso nunca pasaría, eso era imposible pues ellos habían sido enemigos desde su llegada al colegio y eso no cambiaria nunca.

* * *

**Ok gracias por los Reviews y espero con consejos y regaños si no les gusta el capitulo bueno y recuerden "LA QUE ES LINDA, ES BELINDA"**


	9. CAP8 DULCE RECUERDO

Ya sabemos que los personajes pertenecen a jk y que solo los estoy usando para divertirme y divertir un poco a estos locos fanaticos del slash.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** No sean crueles conmigo pues este es mi segundo intento de describir una escena de slash pero aun así estoy abierta a opiniones, tomatasos y crusiatus si no les gusta ok les dejo el capitulo y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII "DULCE RECUERDO"**

La noche fue corta para el Dragón, sus rasgos de chica se desvanecían silenciosamente, la hora de marcharse se acercaba, aunque sabia que su partida era inevitable, no entendía por que le dolía tanto separarse del León.

– Eres mi tormento y serás mi perdición – susurro mientras le besaba la cicatriz y se levantaba de la cama para vestirse.

Al terminar de vestirse no vio sus zapatillas después de barrer el cuarto con una mirada, para encontrarlas, se asomo debajo de la cama y distinguió una tabla del piso que estaba levantada, su curiosidad lo llevo a averiguar que era lo que contenía ese hueco en el piso.

– ¿Que será lo que escondes aquí Potter? – se pregunto vagamente antes de descubrir que lo único que Harry escondía ahí era un pedazo de pergamino, un par de plumas, un tintero, un libro de pociones y algunas golosinas.

Tomo un trozo de pergamino el tintero y una pluma para dejarle una nota al moreno.

**_Harry:_**

**_Despierto a tu lado aun no ha salido el sol, pero se que es hora de volver mis pasos, miro tu suave respirar que me invita a quedarme a tu lado, mas no es permitido pues tu no perdonarías mi engaño. Tan solo el imaginar tu rechazo me hace estremecer. No imaginas cuanto te quiero, por eso es mejor retirarme así, sin despedidas largas y tormentosas, no te preocupes yo te buscare cuando sea prudente vernos, para hablar de esto y todo lo que vendrá. Tal vez ahora no comprendas mis palabras pero confió algún día poder explicártelas. _**

**_Por ahora solo puedo darte las gracias por la noche tan maravillosa que me regalaste, imagino que para ti significo lo mismo, sino es así espero algún día poder hacer lo mismo por ti. _**

**_P.D. No te preocupes yo sabré donde encontrarte pues se muy bien quien eres, dime tu ¿Quién no conoce ha Harry Potter?_**

**_Darcey R._**

Draco releyó la carta varias veces antes de decidirse a dejarla junto a la almohada del moreno.

**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» **

**FLASH BACK**

Haruka tardo unos segundos en encontrar la puerta que le había indicado el profesor, no podía dejar de pensar en lo estupida que había sido su idea, como demonios pudo pensar que podría engañar "al que no debe ser nombrado" solo conocía a una persona que lo había logrado y este podría morir por su imprudencia.

Después de que la rubia atravesó la puerta, no tardo mucho en llegar hasta la salida para así llegar al Bosque Prohibido, comenzaba a obscurecer así que tenia poco tiempo para salir del lugar pues era bien sabido que nadie por bienestar físico debía rondar el bosque a esas horas.

Pronto arribo hasta los patios del colegio, desde la orilla del bosque pudo distinguir ha Hagrid y sin pensarlo corrió hacia el como si en ello se le fuera la vida, al lograr darle alcance al semi gigante tardo un poco en recuperar el aliento.

– Sna…pe, Vol…voldemort – dijo la rubia apenas con un hilo de voz – ¡Lo va matar por mi culpa! – termino antes de desvanecerse y caer entre los enormes brazos de Hagrid.

El guardabosques se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, luego se dirigió rápidamente hasta la entrada del castillo, con el fardo aun entre sus brazos, llego a la oficina del director he irrumpió en ella muy angustiado pues la chica no dejaba de delirar.

– Snape, perdóname, sálvenlo lo va matar – Hagrid solo podía mirarla pues el no sabia que hacer.

– Profesor Dumbeldore ¿Que hacemos? – Grito desesperado el hombre.

– Recuéstala aquí – dijo al tiempo que aparecía una improvisada camilla – ve a llamar a Poppy mientras yo me quedo con ella – ordeno al semi gigante para que saliera de la habitación pues en el estado en que se encontraba era mejor tenerlo lejos.

Hagrid obedeció de inmediato y salio a toda prisa del despacho del Director, este por su parte no dejo de prestar atención a las palabras que entre delirios decía la joven.

– Snape, Voldemort lo va matar por mi culpa –

– ¡Enervate! – dijo el viejo apuntando con la varita a Haruka.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»**

Dumbledore se encontraba discutiendo con Severus los acontecimientos ocurridos en la guarida de Voldemort, hacia ya un par de días, su propósito era convencer de algo a su expupilo.

– Severus, además de testarudo, eres necio – regaño el Director al Profesor de Pociones.

– ¡Necio! Pero Albus no podemos permitir que ella, vuelva a cometer una tontería como la que hizo – se defendió el exmortifago – Además estamos a salvo gracias a mi – agrego para recordar al Director que gracias a el la chica seguía con vida.

– ¡Ya te explique, en que condiciones llego hasta aquí! Además ¡En verdad esta arrepentida! – sentencio el viejo Director.

– ¡Si! y ¡También se que aun esta en la enfermería por su imprudencia! – escupió el profesor con indiferencia.

– ¡Quiere verte¿Lo sabes verdad? – el exmortifago asintió – ¡Dice que se quiere disculpar! – agrego casualmente.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Severus medito un poco la información recibida recientemente.

– Si lo sabes ¿Que esperas para ir a verla? – cuestiono el Director.

– Albus, sabes que no puedo, yo no debo – balbuceo el Jefe de la casa de la serpiente mientras agachaba la mirada al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su silla.

– Pero si te mueres por verla, no seas testarudo Severus – le riño el viejo.

– Albus, antes que Director de este colegio eres mi amigo ¿No? – Comento el profesor.

– Si claro¿A que se debe el comentario? – pregunto a su expupilo.

– Solo a ti te puedo contar esto – comenzó a relatar el hombre – Es que, ese día en el calabozo me di cuenta que ... – se detuvo Snape tratando de elegir mejor sus palabras.

– ¡Qué siempre haz estado enamorado de la Srta. Schneider! – declaro el Director.

– ¡No es así de sencillo sabes! – comento el exmortifago.

– Es fácil, solo que tu lo complicas¡Ella te ama igual! Así que dime ¿Por qué no dejas de complicarte la existencia? o ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad para disfrutar del amor que te ofrece? – sermoneo y cuestiono el viejo Director al ya desesperado Profesor.

– ¡NO, Albus! Por que no puedo arriesgarme a ponerla en peligro, además sabes muy bien que es cuestión de tiempo para que el "Dark Lord" me descubra – grito desesperado y lleno de ira el exmortifago.

– ¡No te adelantes a los hechos! – le advirtió el Director – Además cabe recordarte que puedes retirarte de tu posición cuando quieras –

– Albus, sabes que eso no es verdad, pues por ahora la prioridad es mantener con vida a Potter y para eso debo mantenerme como espía – se defendió enérgico el Jefe de la casa de la Serpiente.

– ¡No Severus Snape, te equivocas la prioridad eres tu! Ah y una cosa mas ¡No escondas tus miedos detrás del Sr. Potter! – advirtió el Director con tono de enfado en la voz.

– Es que el verla herida e indefensa en ese calabozo me hizo temer por su vida, además prefiero ser un cobarde a soportar que le pase algo por mi culpa – declaro el hombre sintiendo como un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo provocado por el solo pensamiento de perder a la chica.

– Acaso sabes ¿Por qué la Srta. Schneider se arriesgo a suplantar al traidor? – Cuestión directamente el Viejo Hombre.

– Por supuesto, fue por lo imprudente e impulsiva que suele ser – Escupió el exmortifago sarcásticamente.

– ¡Te equivocas, Severus Snape para tu información fue porque quería estar mas cerca de ti! Pero sobre todo, escucha bien esto porque no volveré a repetirlo, - le dijo mientras se ponía de pie – ¡QUERÍA QUE TE SINTIERAS ORGULLOSA DE ELLA! – le grito mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo en el escritorio.

– Pero si yo estoy muy orgulloso de ella por todo lo que ha hecho para la Orden – declaro Severus removiéndose incomodo en su asiento una vez mas.

– Si, pero nunca se lo haz dicho¿O si? – el profesor de pociones solo asintió ante tal revelación.

Severus se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana meditando la conversación que acababa de sostener con su viejo amigo, este por su parte lo dejo meditar unos segundos para que asimilara y ordenara sus ideas le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento, el profesor se dejo caer pesadamente, en la silla frente al escritorio, sintiéndose vencido una vez mas por su amigo.

– ¡Esta bien, tu ganas iré a verla mañana! – declaro derrotado el Profesor.

– ¡Aquí el único que sale ganando eres tu! – le dijo el Viejo mientras le guiñaba un ojo en señal de broma.

– Bueno me retiro necesito descansar ¡Buenas Noches! – se despidió el profesor con una reverencia y estrechando la mano de su amigo agrego – Gracias por ayudarme siempre – se giro y se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¡Buenas Noches y piensa en lo que te dije de retirarte! – Se despidió el Director de su Profesor.

– Ya sabes la respuesta – le contesto mirando directamente a los ojos - ¡Aunque no me creas mi prioridad es mantener a Potter con vida! –

Albus se quedo meditando la ultima frase de Severus pues no sabia cuando le había empezado a importar Harry.

**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» **

Sin medir su fuerza giro bruscamente a la pelirroja hasta tenerla debajo de el, cuando obtuvo de nuevo el control de la situación murmuro algo y la ropa desapareció. Al principio Draco se sorprendió pero su deseo por tener a Harry no le permitió protestar.

Harry comenzó a frotar su erección en el vientre de su amante esta no dejaba de gemir por todas las sensación que le provocaba el moreno y con cada roce en su cuerpo su piel se le erizara.

Harry comenzó a besarle la mejilla, el cuello y luego trazó un camino de pequeños besos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, la cual lamió y mordisqueó, arrancando algunos gemidos de placer de los labios de su amante. Para Draco estaba claro que no podía luchar mas contra el deseo de ser poseído por Harry.

– ¡Te deseo Harry! – expreso con la voz ronca por el deseo.

– ¡Lo se! – dijo el León sin dejar de rozar con sus labios cada milímetro de la carne expuesta, excitándose cada vez que su amante gemía ante el placer que le provocaban sus besos.

Esta vez el León tomo por sorpresa los labios de su amante y el beso fue mucho más ardiente, puesto que los dos desbordaban pasión y deseo. Las manos cada vez estaban más activas, acariciando, rozando, tomando... Harry no pudo reprimir un gemido que quedó apagado por el beso de Draco y fue entonces cuando sus lenguas entraron en una nueva lucha de control, frotándose una con otra en un intento desesperado de tomar el control, aunque era mas que obvio que el Dragón tenia todas las de perder.

Draco temblaba bajo las caricias del Gryffindor, pero Harry sabía que no era un temblor de miedo sino de deseo así que no hizo esperar mas a su amante y la tomo por las caderas acercando su erección hacia la abertura entre sus piernas, la penetración fue lenta, mientras lo hacia no dejo de ver a los ojos a su amante, luego de que estuvo dentro sintió que la joven se tensó bajo la repentina intrusión se espero unos momentos para que se acostumbrara pero un gemido de placer dio la pauta para comenzar con las envestidas que al principio fueron lentas y acompasadas, y a medida que Harry se movía dentro de su amante ella se fue relajando.

Entre besos y gemidos temblorosos las envestidas fueron cada ves mas rápidas, mientras Draco con una mano le acariciaba el pecho a Harry quien esa noche se sentía especialmente seguro de sí mismo, conforme las envestidas iban subiendo de velocidad la respiración era mas entrecortada y los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación.

Harry sentían que el final estaba cerca así que beso con pasión extrema a su amante y aumento aun mas sus envestidas fue entonces que los dos terminaron en un gemido de placer desplomándose sobre la cama. "El niño que vivió" refugió su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y la cara de su compañera.

El León despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, el sueño que había tenido fue tan real que no sabia si en verdad estaba soñando fue entonces que al girarse se topo con una carta sobre su almohada la tomo apresuradamente, la leyó y se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño pero ahora se encontraba mas confundido pues con la carta se dio cuenta de que su chica sabia quien era el.

– ¡Sabe quien soy¿De que engaño hablara? – se pregunto Harry vagamente.

* * *

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer el fic y agradezco aun mas a los que me dejan sus opiniones y recuerden "La que es linda es Belinda" 


	10. CAP9 SECRETOS REVELADOS

**LES RECUERDO QUE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NUESTRA QUERIDA J.K. EXCLUYENDO A DARCEY Y HARUKA QUE SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO SUS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS PARA SABER SI ESTOY BIEN EN LA HISTORIA O MEJOR ME DEDICO A OTRA COSA. **

**

* * *

CAPITULO IX "SECRETOS REVELADOS"**

Snape entro en la enfermería decidido a terminar con las ilusiones de su ex alumna pues desde su llegada al colegio y aun estando fuera del mismo no hacia otra cosa que robarle el sueño cada noche, además lo haría por el bienestar de los dos aun que talvez no era lo mas conveniente sobre todo después de haber admitido, aunque fuera solo para el, que la amaba, aun así tendría que hacerlo.

Cuando llego a donde se encontraba la chica respiro profundo, abrió las cortinas que bordeaban el lecho donde se encontraba la rubia, lo que vio lo dejo sin habla y le paralizo el cuerpo, como era posible que la mujer que se encontraba ahí recostada luciera tan tranquila era imposible no mirar sus caderas y piernas tan bien formadas, su piel tan blanca, esa era la mujer que mas deseaba y sabia que, aunque la vista fuera tan tentadora, nunca podría llegar a poseer ese cuerpo.

– ¡Profesor Snape! – una voz con tono molesto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Madame Pomfrey! – contesto sorprendido e incomodo el profesor.

– ¿No es un poco tarde para visitas? – reprendió la mujer mientras se acercaba a cubrir con una manta el cuerpo de la joven.

– Si, ya lo se – declaro en tono neutro – es solo que el Director me encargo que viera a la Srta. Schneider lo mas pronto posible – expuso sus razones sin inmutarse por la mirada de desconfianza que le lanzo la enfermera.

– Lo siento profesor pero esta jovencita dormirá hasta mañana – sentencio la anciana quien ya se encontraba molesta por la falta de respeto del profesor.

La enfermera se encamino hacia el profesor para correrlo pues no le agradaba que nadie estuviera husmeando en su enfermería y mucho menos a altas horas de la noche.

– ¡Lastima! Entonces regreso mañana – declaro agriamente el hombre intuyendo las intenciones de la mujer.

– ¡Si hubiera venido a una hora mas decente la hubiera encontrado despierta! – Regaño de nuevo la enfermera.

– Bueno me retiro – dijo echando una ultima mirada a la chica, lo cual no paso desapercibido para la enfermera – por cierto no le diga a la Srta. Schneider que estuve aquí – agrego antes de girarse en dirección a la puerta.

– ¡Profesor Snape! – grito la enfermera para llamar la atención del profesor – Necesito reponer la poción para dormir sin soñar – declaro la mujer al recordar que su ultima reserva la había utilizado esa misma noche.

– ¡Necesitare el reporte de uso, correspondiente! – le indico el profesor.

– Aguarde un momento, ahora mismo se lo traigo – Sonrió amablemente la mujer sin darle tiempo al profesor de negarse.

El ex mortifago se giro hacia donde se encontraba la rubia y tomando la silla, que se encontraba junto a la cama, se sentó lentamente a observarla, después de unos segundos acerco su mano a la mejilla de la chica para acariciarle, en un gesto de ternura, sintió un ligero temblor el cual le erizo la piel.

– ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu? – esbozo en un suspiro.

Volvió a rozarle la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, sin poder resistirse mas acerco su rostro al de la rubia y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios "Tu mi dulce prohibido" pensó fugazmente.

– Aun dormida eres tan ... – Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues escucho la puerta de la oficina abrirse por lo que se levanto de inmediato, no deseaba ser sorprendido observando a la chica, por segunda vez en esa noche.

– ¡Aquí tiene, Profesor! – Dijo la mujer extendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino, antes de llegar a su encuentro.

– Excelente, se la repondré después de leer el informe – Declaro el Jefe de la Casa de la Serpiente.

– Claro¡Buenas Noches Profesor Snape! – Dijo la mujer al tiempo que le sacaba casi a empujones de la enfermería.

Cuando el silencio y la oscuridad reinaron de nuevo en el pabellón de la enfermería un par de ojos color miel, que pertenecían a cierta rubia, se abrieron mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios carmesí.

– ¡Me beso¡Me quiere¡Me beso! – murmuraba entre lagrimas - ¡Pero ¿Por qué lloro? Si es lo que mas deseaba saber! – se reprendió por ser tan tonta.

"Solo fue un beso" pensó desesperada pues había esperado tanto tiempo para recibir ese beso de su ex profesor de pociones, para haberlo recibido sin poder corresponderlo eso abría una nueva herida en su alma, así se quedo llorando hasta que el sueño la venció.

**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»**

Lucius entro, por tercera vez en esa noche, a la habitación de su hijo al cual encontró durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, a diferencia de las otras dos veces que había entrado, al observarlo detenidamente, vio en el algo diferente dejando de lado los rasgos de chica que aun le quedaban el hombre sabia que algo importante había pasado esa noche.

– ¡Mi pequeño Dragón, estas creciendo tan rápido! – murmuro el mortifago, tocando el cabello de su hijo – Espero algún día puedas perdonarme – balbuceo el hombre mientras imprimía un beso en la frente del rubio.

El mortifago, mano derecha de Voldemort, encendió su varita para tener mas visibilidad pues necesitaba precisión para lo que pretendía hacer, le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor luego apuntándole directo al corazón recito.

– "" EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO RECLAMA TU AMOR DARCEY, RESIBELO EN TU CORAZON POR EL BIEN DE LOS DOS"" – al terminar de recitar el hechizo de la punta de la varita salió un haz de luz color magenta.

El haz de luz rodeo el cuerpo del chico pero Lucius salió despedido por los aires cayendo en el otro extremo de la habitación pues el haz de luz estallo centímetros antes de golpear el corazón de su hijo, el hombre se desconcertó por unos segundos antes de reincorporarse.

– ¿Qué fue lo que fallo? – se pregunto el hombre, antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones de la habitación tratando de encontrar cual era el error que cometió, dentro de sus cavilaciones recordó a la persona que le había ayudado con el conjuro.

**FLASH BACK**

– Ete conjulo muy bueno pelo e pala pelsona que no estal enamolada de otla – dijo un anciano con voz muy energica.

– Pero en caso contrario ¿que pasaría? – pregunto el hombre mas joven.

– Eso no sabelo pue nunca hechizal yo una pelsona enamolada – declaro el viejo – pelo si bebe tenel cuidao pue las etlellas no ellan y dicen e malo oponelse entle dos enamolados – advirtió el anciano.

– No importa son puras tonterías – dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la carpa en la que se encontrada.

– Epela un poco tu lleval eto – dijo el viejo extendiéndole un par de anillos con piedras blancas y una pequeña pua.

– Para que, solo son un par de baratijas – grito Lucius creyendo que el anciano solo era un charlatan.

– No llévatelo polque la etella dijo que tu plotejelas a un pal de enamolados – declaro el anciano logrando interesar al otro hombre.

– ¿De que enamorados habla? y ¿De que o quien los protegeré? – pregunto el mortifago con sarcasmo.

– Celca de ti etan lo enamolado y de quen lo defendela pue de un homble malo que te domina y te tlaiciona – declaro simplemente el anciano mientras le depositaba a Lucius el par de anillos en la mano y una hoja de papel.

Lucius Malfoy salió del lugar desconcertado y sin comprender como era posible que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera creer en semejante charlatán, aunque por su mente rodaban aun las palabras del anciano.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

– No es posible – murmuro el mortifago llevándose ambas manos hacia el rostro – ¿En que momento te enamoraste? – no podía ser tanta su mala suerte. Se levanto del sillón para salir de la habitación, lo hizo en silencio, necesitaba descansar ya mañana buscaría la solución a todos sus problemas.

La mañana encontró a Lucius en su despacho, había pasado toda la noche despierto meditando sobre quien seria la persona de la que se enamoro Draco. Sus dudas eran muchas, las preguntas sin respuesta le rondaban en la mente¿Cómo, cuando y donde la habría conocido¿Qué tan seria sería la relación? pensándolo detenidamente la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas solo las tenia su pequeño Dragón.

– ¿En que momento te aleje tanto de mi, hijo¿Cuándo? – se pregunto el mayor de los Malfoy.

Meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro se llevo las manos hasta su cara en un gesto de desesperación, minutos después se incorporo y se dirigió hasta la chimenea del despacho, tomo un poco de polvos fluu y con la mano temblorosa los lanzo al fuego, las llamas rojas se tornaron verdes fue entonces que Lucius asomo la cabeza diciendo.

– ¡Despacho de Snape! – minutos después sintió un remolino en su cabeza por lo que cerro los ojos, al abrirlos de nuevo tubo la visión clara de un hombre saliendo del despacho – ¡Snape espera! – dijo apresurado antes de que el profesor saliera por completo de su vista.

– ¿Quien eres? – pregunto el hombre al no reconocer la cara del mortifago entre las llamas.

– ¡Lucius Malfoy! – respondió de inmediato el hombre.

– ¿Qué deseas? – pregunto el profesor de pociones en tono neutro pero con desconfianza.

– Necesito que vengas a la Mansión Malfoy – dijo en tono neutro el Rubio.

– Pasare por la tarde – declaro con sarcasmo el ex mortifago, como era que su amigo siempre tenia que ordenarle que hacer no podía preguntar si podía.

– ¡NO¡Podrias venir de inmediato! Es urgente lo que necesito tratar contigo – dijo en tono de preocupación.

– ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente? – cuestiono el profesor de pociones.

– Es sobre tu ahijado, no puedo decir mas sabes que es riesgoso – declaro con impaciencia – Sobre los enamorados de Tom – agrego para convencer al otro hombre.

Mi ahijado... Sobre los enamorados de Tom pensó Snape analizando las palabras de Malfoy Es sobre su plan con el Lord

– Esta bien dame unos minutos y estaré ahí – respondió el Sly.

**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»**

A Harry comenzaba a gustarle estar solo en la casa pues no solo podía descansar mas sino que tenia tiempo de sobra para hacer sus deberes escolares, incluso en esos días había tenido tiempo para ordenar su habitación.

Ese día en particular fue el mejor de todos pues recibió una nota de sus tíos.

**_Fenómeno solo quiero recordarte que si le pasa algo a la casa ese pichón lo pagara por ti y además quiero que sepas que nuestras vacaciones sin ti son grandiosas a por cierto no regresaremos hasta el 1ro de Septiembre por lo que la llave de tus cosas esta en algún cajón de la cocina._**

– ¡Genial podré usar magia! – grito emocionado.

Harry sabia que se tendría que valer de algunos trucos para no ser descubierto, por el Ministerio de Magia pues de sobra sabia que usar magia en un lugar donde estaba rodeado de muggles era una falta al reglamento de Restricción del uso de Magia en Menores.

El Gryffindor se dirigió hasta la cocina para comenzar a buscar la llave del armario donde se encontraba su Saeta de Fuego pues tenia la ilusión de volver a montarla antes de su regreso a clases.

**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»**

Draco despertó mareado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza que parecía como si le fuese a partir la cabeza en dos aun así pudo notar una carta que se encontraba sobre su almohada, la tomo y se dispuso a leerla.

_**Draco:**_

_**Espero que con estas líneas entiendas que todo lo que hago es por tu bien y que no pretendo causarte daño alguno bueno solo quiero que entiendas cuanto es que te quiero además de que eres lo mas importante en mi vida claro después de tu madre espero esto te sirva para que reflexiones un poco. **_

_**Te di la vida, pero no puedo vivirla por ti. **_

_**Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas, pero no puedo obligarte a aprender. **_

_**Puedo dirigirte, pero no puedo responsabilizarme por lo que haces. **_

_**Puedo instruirte en lo malo y lo bueno, pero no puedo decidir por ti.**_

**_Puedo darte amor, pero no puedo obligarte a aceptarlo._**

_**Puedo enseñarte a compartir, pero no puedo forzarte a hacerlo.**_

**_Puedo hablarte del respeto, pero no puedo evitar que seas irrespetuoso._**

**_Puedo aconsejarte sobre las buenas amistades, pero no puedo escogértelas. _**

**_Puedo decirte que el licor es peligroso, pero no puedo decir No por ti._**

**_Puedo advertirte acerca de las drogas, pero no puedo evitar que las uses._**

_**Puedo exhortarte a la necesidad de tener metas altas pero no puedo alcanzarlas por ti.**_

**_Puedo enseñarte acerca de la bondad, pero no puedo obligarte a ser bondadoso._**

**_Puedo explicarte cómo vivir, pero no puedo vivir por tí._**

**_"Hay un período cuando los padres quedamos huérfanos de nuestros hijos." Tu creciste independientemente de mi, como un árbol murmurante y un pájaro imprudente. _**

**_Creciste sin pedirle permiso a la vida. Creciste con una estridencia alegre y con alardeada arrogancia. Pero no creciste día con día sino que creciste de repente._**

_**Un día te sentaste cerca de mi y con una naturalidad increíble me diste una lección que me indico que esa criatura de pañales que alguna vez arrulle entre mis brazos, ya había creció y madurado.**_

_**¿Cuándo creciste que no lo percibí?**_

**_Creciste en un ritual de obediencia ciega y desobediencia natural. Creciste amaestrado, observando y aprendiendo... con mis errores y mis aciertos. Principalmente con los errores que espero no los repitas._**

**_Hay un período en que los padres vamos quedando huérfanos de los hijos..._**

**_Debería haber ido más junto a tu cama al anochecer para oír tu alma respirando conversaciones y confidencias entre sueños. Pero creciste sin que yo pudiera darme cuenta. _**

_**Y me llegó el momento en que solo mirare de lejos, deseando que escojas bien en la búsqueda de la felicidad y conquistes el mundo del modo menos complejo posible.**_

_**Creo que estoy aprendiendo a ser hijo ahora que soy Padre, solo aprenderé a ser padres después de ser...**_

_**En fin, pareciera que sólo sobrevivo.**_

_**Te espero por la tarde para concluir la platica que tenemos pendiente.**_

**_Atte. Lucius Malfoy_ **

Draco se recostó de nuevo sobre las almohadas, sintió un par de lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas pero recordó que el era un Malfoy y como tal debía comportarse así que se seco las lagrimas con la manga del pijama.

**

* * *

ANTES DE QUE NUESTROS HIJOS CREZCAN! _Enviado por Noemí ESTE ESCRITO LO UTILICE PARA REALIZAR LA CARTA DE LUCIUS RECUERDEN QUE "LA KE ES LINDA ES BELINDA"_**


	11. CAP10 LA PLATAFORMA 9 34

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y mi afán es solo entretener sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Este fic esta completamente dedicado a mi hermano, Babsy y todos los lectores del mismo. Gracias por tu ayuda desinteresada sin conocerme y espero ganarme un poco de tu tiempo, bueno el necesario para que te sientes a leer mi fic y le hagáis una critica constructiva.

**Nota de la Autora:** el personaje de Darcey es invento mío para fines de este fic mas adelante entenderán el origen de este nombre así como el de Haruka, bueno después de leer los capítulos irán entendiendo mejor la situación.

**Pido una disculpa por todo el tiempo que estube ausente pero el verano y la escuela se atravesaron en mi vida así que espero le tengan paciencia a mi cerebrito y lo dejen razonar cada palabra que escribe a y además súmenle una computadora descompuesta. Ahora si les dejo el capitulo dejen comentarios por favor. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 10 "LA PLATAFORMA 93/4"**

Snape llego a la mansión Malfoy 10 minutos después de haber hablado con el mayor de los Malfoy, su llegada a la residencia fue anunciada a Lucius por un elfo.

– Señor visita… del amo Snape… que digo – esbozo torpemente el elfo domestico.

– ¡Tráelo al despacho! – ordeno con un grito Lucius mientras le lanzaba un libro.

Snape fue dirigido hasta donde lo esperaba su anfitrión, todavía rodaban muchas dudas en su cabeza y sentía cierta excitación al saber que pronto sabría los planes que el Señor tenebroso tenia para su ahijado, al llegar llamo a la puerta con tres golpes.

– Adelante – le invitaron a entrar – toma asiento Snape – le indico Malfoy inmediatamente después de que entrara inclinando su cabeza en señal de saludo.

– Aquí me tienes a tus órdenes – ironizo el Profesor inclinando la cabeza para responder al saludo de su anfitrión.

– Déjate de estupideces – dijo Lucius mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro mago.

– Habla entonces – dijo con desprecio Snivellus.

– Bueno, como sabes el Señor Tenebroso tiene cierto plan que involucra a mi hijo – puntualizo Malfoy para asegurarse de que su invitado entendiera de que hablarían – ya se que tu no tienes nada que ver.

– Exacto así que no le veo el caso de esta reunión tan ¡URGENTE! – expreso el ex mortifago con fastidio imprimiendo cierto sarcasmo en la última palabra.

– Te ruego que me escuches y al final responderé tus dudas, por favor – Snape se limito a asentir ante tal petición pues escuchar las palabras "Por favor" salir de la boca de Lucius no era buen presagio.

Snape estuvo atento a cada palabra que Malfoy pronuncio esperando para formular sus preguntas, sabia que debía reunir toda la información posible acerca del plan de Voldemort ya que esto le serviría para ayudar a su ahijado o por lo menos para que saliera con vida.

Lucius le relato todo el plan del Señor Tenebroso, le contó su platica con el anciano y como el Lord confiaba tanto en ese hombre que para el, por lo menos hasta la noche anterior, no era mas que un charlatán y por ultimo le externo su preocupación por el bienestar de Draco.

– Lo único que puedo agregar en mi defensa es… – el Rubio hizo una pausa pero no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien toco a la puerta.

– Ese debe ser Draco – dijo Malfoy – Solo debo hacerle unas preguntas antes de decidir que hacer – explico.

– entiendo, si gustas puedo esperar a que… - intento hablar Snape pero fue interrumpido por Malfoy.

– Debes estar presente, te lo pido – esbozó el mayor de los Malfoy.

El Profesor de Pociones comprendió que su compañero mortifago necesitaba ayuda para hablar con el muchacho y no sabia bien que era lo quería preguntarle al muchacho pero si era para el bien de su ahijado se quedaría.

_«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»_

Draco se recostó de nuevo sobre las almohadas, sintió un par de lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas pero recordó que el era un Malfoy y como tal debía comportarse así que se seco las lagrimas con la manga del pijama.

Una lágrima mas rodó por la mejilla del Dragón, tomo la carta entre sus manos y después de apretarla contra su pecho la coloco en el cajón de la mesita de noche que estaba enseguida de su cama. Se recostó de nuevo boca arriba tratando de meditar las palabras escritas por Lucius.

No idea porque siempre que pensaba en su padre se sentía abandonado y un sentimiento de soledad que le dejaba un sabor amargo en el alma, nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en eso seria acaso que solo esos sentimientos podía despertar su progenitor en el, claro que esta vez no se estancaría en la auto compasión como siempre lo hacia, entonces decidió que ya era hora de que aprendiera a tomar sus propias decisiones y si para eso debía enfrentar a Lucius lo haría.

– "¿Que es lo que pretendes Lucius?" – se pregunto con desesperación.

Un plop lo saco de sus cavilaciones, al voltear hacia donde se había escuchado el ruido, se topo con dos enormes ojos saltones, en un principio se sorprendió y cuando se recupero del sobresalto descubrió que se trataba de Troy su elfo domestico.

– Estupido elfo me asustaste – dijo el Sly enojado.

– Si quieres… pega a Troy… amo – dijo la criatura asustada.

– No mejor dime que demonios haces aquí – recrimino Draco tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su elfo prácticamente estaba sobre el.

– Señor… amo… ¿desayunó tu quieres… aquí quieres traigo?…tu señor – pregunto torpemente el elfo con su voz chillona.

– A es eso – por un momento Draco creyó que Lucius lo mandaba buscar para el desayuno - esta bien tráeme algo ligero – ordeno – ¡Ha! También un capuchino – agrego sonriente al recordar su cita con "el niño que vivio".

– Señor… amo Draco... pe…pero eso es una – la criatura trago saliva antes de terminar la frase – una bebida muggle – chillo el elfo asustado, golpeándose la cabeza con sus manos, castigándose por cuestionar una orden de su amo.

– Ya lo se y si le pones menta y chocolate sabrá mejor – contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio.

Ss – Esta bien, yo traigo pero… – chillo el elfo y volteando hacia ambos lados se acerco al oído de su amo – señor Draco Malfoy… s…si el… a…mo Lucius – volteo de nuevo hacia ambos lados y tratando de no tartamudear continuo – descubre a Troy haciendo… cosas muggle… va pegar fuerte – termino mientras se castigaba golpeándose contra la cabecera de la cama.

El Rubio sonrió, tomo a la criatura, para que ya no siguiera lastimándose, la volteo y acercándose a su puntiaguda oreja le dijo.

– No te preocupes yo no le diré nada a mi padre – rió un poco al recordar que hacia mucho tiempo que no se comportaba de una manera tan infantil.

El elfo sonriente desapareció en un plop, después de unos minutos Draco pudo disfrutar de su capuchino además de remembrar su cita con Harry en aquel café tan hermoso.

_«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»« ««HP&DM»»»_

Draco llego hasta la puerta del despacho en busca de su padre, respiro profundo un par de veces para calmar sus nervios un poco, el rubio sabia que su vida cambiaria después de la platica que tendría en esa habitación.

– ¡Adelante! – respondio la usual voz detrás de la puerta.

– Padre – dijo el Sly a modo de saludo - ¡Snape! – expreso sorprendido al ver al inusual acompañante de su padre.

– Sientate Draco – ordeno Lucius.

– De haber sabido que tenias visita … - pero el rubio no pudo terminar la frase.

– ¡DIJE QUE TE SENTARAS! – respondió enojado el mayor de los Malfoy.

– Calma Malfoy estamos aquí para hablar, no eches todo a perder – Reprendio el Profesor a su colega.

Draco no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, en primer lugar Lucius tratando de ser un buen padre sumado a que ahora Snape estaba haciéndole segunda, por que era todo tan confuso, todo lo relacionado con su vida había cambiando en unos cuantos meses y la direccion que estaba tomando le asustaba.

– Bien ¡Ahora tu padre te hará unas cuantas preguntas! – le informo Snape al joven Slytherin.

– Preguntas de las cuales espero respuestas – indico Lucius.

– No estoy obligado a responder –protesto el rubio sintiéndose intimidado por la presencia de los dos adultos.

– ¡Claro que responderás! – dijo calmadamente el profesor de Posiones.

– ¡Lo hará si sabe lo que le conviene! – expreso con sarcasmo Lucius.

Draco dedico su mejor sonrisa, irónica por supuesto, hacia su padre la cual fue respondida con una mirada de - ya estuvo bueno de jueguitos - por lo cual el Dragón solo agacho la mirada y asintió para que empezara el interrogatorio.

Dd – Draco – comenzó a decir seriamente – alguna vez has pensado ¿Qué vas hacer cuando termines tus estudios en Hogwarts? – termino su primera pregunta Lucius.

La pregunta fue tan directa y sorpresiva para el Dragón que no supo que responder. Siempre imagino que después de los eventos en El Ministerio de Magia el verano pasado y el que su padre hubiera ido a parar a Askaban por ello pues simplemente no tenia ninguna oportunidad de regresar a la escuela.

– Vamos Draco – dijo con impaciencia el mayor de los Malfoy – solo responde, es muy importante para mi saber – concluyo en esperando la respuesta.

– Me entristece pensar en el mundo después de Hogwarts – declaro abiertamente el Joven.

– Soltando patadas de ahogado, para salir del problema – ironizo Lucius.

– Precisamente esto era por lo que no quería contestar – recrimino el Dragón – creo que hemos asfixiado y contaminado tanto está relación Padre-Hijo… - pero no pudo terminar algo hizo que las palabras se ahogaran en su garganta antes de salir.

– No me digas y que esperabas – Lucius no sabia porque no podía dejar de estar a la defensiva nunca acaso tantos años en compañía de los mortifagos le habían desprovisto la confianza en su familia.

– Es tan cruel cuando nos imparten justicia y nos damos cuenta que nunca tuvimos la razón – declaro Malfoy padre después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

_«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»_

El verano transcurrió tan rápido para la pareja de enamorados, luego de su primera cita, sus encuentros durante el verano fueron en aumento, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para nada más que sus citas en diversos lugares entre el mundo mágico y el de los muggles.

Así se llego el día en que debían abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts, como cada año en la plataforma 9**3/4 **y Harry se encontró en un gran problema pues durante el verano había descuidado mucho a sus amigos e incluso no se había reunido con ellos en la Madriguera por supuesto que tampoco lo hizo en Callejón Diagon para hacer las compras escolares de como año lo hacían.

Esa mañana "El niño que vivio" tuvo que visitar solo el Callejón Diagon para conseguir sus útiles escolares y claro que por ser una compra de ultimo momento muchos de sus útiles serian entregados al cabo de un par de dias por via lechuza.

Mas tarde cuando abordo el tren, no tuvo mucho tiempo para platicar con sus amigos pues Ron y Hermione, aparte de estar molestos con el, tenian que cumplir con sus deberes de prefectos, por su parte Ginny se encontraba con su nueva conquista, los gemelos no se veían cerca y por ultimo Luna y Neville se encontraban compartiendo el cubículo con otros dos compañeros.

"El Chico Dorado de Hogwarts" tuvo que buscar un compartimiento para el solo, con la esperanza de que cuando sus amigos terminaran de recibir las instrucciones para los prefectos, fueran a buscarle. En su tediosa búsqueda se encontró con un compartimiento que le llamo la atención pues en el se encontraban Crabbe, Goyle y una chica que no reconocía pero sabia que era de 6to los tres eran parte de una escena digna de cualquier fantasía sexual.

Harry contemplo la escena en silencio a través del cristal, su cuerpo se había paralizado al ver lo que ocurría dentro del compartimiento; observo como Milicent, tomando la iniciativa, se colgo del cuello de Crabbe lamiendo y dando pequeños mordisquitos alrededor de este antes de llegar hasta los labios y depositando un profundo y apasionado beso.

Bulstrode se estaba quitando la túnica lenta y deliberadamente. Harry pudo percibir como los ojos de ambos chicos, y los suyos propios, recorrían el cuerpo de la Sly para detenerse en la blusa entre abierta. La túnica calló al piso y el resplandor de su piel fue, por un momento, demasiada tentación para el moreno.

Segundos después Goyle estrechó contra su cuerpo a la chica; arrancándole deliciosas sensaciones al cuerpo de Harry; dócilmente la joven dejo que entre ambos chicos le desvistieran, mientras a ellos se les dificultaba el quitarle la ropa, algo torpes pensó su silencioso espectador.

El deseo dentro del Gryffindor llego hasta un punto casi doloroso, como nunca antes creyó posible llegar a sentirse, ni siquiera bajo los efectos de las caricias de Darcey. La visión de la escena y esa perfecta expresión de deseo en los ojos de los Slytherins le causaban un placer indescriptible, y apenas fue conciente de que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar.

Por fin pudieron sacarle la ropa y los dos Slytherins recorrían con sus manos el cuerpo desnudo de Milicent acariciando su pálida piel; el gemido que escapó de los finos labios de Bulstrode fue música para los oídos del chico Dorado de Hogwarts.

Siguieron sus intercambios de besos y caricias mientras el resto de la ropa desaparecía. A través de la neblina del deseo, "el niño que vivió" pudo ver que ambos chicos tocaban cuidadosamente a la chica, distraídamente pensó que por lo visto Crabbe y Goyle no eran unos patanes después de todo.

Un momento pero si son los dos perros falderos de Malfoy, pero por lo visto en ese momento su mente se había tomado unas vacaciones, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la escena que estaba contemplando.

Milicent cerró los ojos y se arqueó sensualmente ante el toque de sus amantes; eran la expresión misma del erotismo. Harry comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Los besos y las caricias se estaban volviendo cada vez mas ardientes ahí dentro, inconscientemente el moreno llevo su mano hasta su entre pierna, trato de abrir el cierre de su pantalón para así poder liberar su dolorosa erección, pero una inquietante voz frustro su intento, y si al voltear descubrió que el que le hablaba era otro Slytherin.

– Te gusta lo que vez Potter – Dijo el Rubio arrastrando sus palabras.

* * *

**Dejen comentarios por favor y una vez mas MIL DISCULPAS por el retraso. **


	12. CAP11 DECISIONES PELIGROSAS

**SORRY**

**GOMENASAI**

**PERDON**

Mil disculpas por tardar casi mil años en actualizar pero cuando uno se keda sin inspiración es la muerte, solo espero no me vuelva a pasar y lo único ke les pido es uno ke otro comentario sobre mi historia se aceptan criticas de escritora a escritora y espero ke lo disfruten.

* * *

**CAPITULO XI "DECISIONES PELIGROSAS"**

El verano pasó largo para el Dragón, su doble vida comenzaba a enfermarle, después de pasar el verano entre sus citas con Harry, las peleas con Lucius y los sermones de Snape. Ahora debía tomar una decisión, nada fácil por cierto, pero su principal problema tenia nombre propio y no era otro que el de "Darcey" aunque pensándolo detenidamente sus problemas habían comenzado mucho antes al inicio del verano talvez.

Draco recordaba ese día como si hubiese pasado ayer, por mas que lo meditaba no dejaba de reprocharse sus acciones de esa tarde, la recordaba y analizaba con frecuencia desde que comenzó a verse con Harry.

Era tarde, el sol casi se ocultaba tras la colina, cerca de la Mansión Malfoy, todo estaba en silencio el rubio caminaba hacia la pequeña cabaña ubicada en los limites de los jardines, tenia la intención de disponer todo para el encuentro con su amante, en turno.

Al entrar en la habitación observo a su alrededor había muebles y pergaminos tirados por toda la habitación sumado a esto estaba el polvo acumulado en el lugar, Draco se arrepintió de haber fijado ese lugar para su cita, incluso pensó en llamar a su elfo Troy para que limpiase pero su reloj le recordó que su invitada llegaría pronto por lo cual lanzo unos cuantos hechizos limpiadores para despejar el lugar.

Después de encender unas velas para iluminar un poco el lugar, lanzo un par de hechizos con los que desapareció el polvo, con otro levanto los muebles y pergaminos que se encontraban tirados, conjuro un par de claveles blancos en un florero para adornar la habitación.

Mientras esperaba a su amante, tomo los viejos pergaminos que se encontraban ahí, se enfrasco en la lectura, después de pasar varios pergaminos se encontró con uno que le pareció el mas interesante pues hablaba de un derivado de la Poción Multijugos, después de analizar el contenido encanto el pergamino con una nota que le recordara la elaboración de aquella extraña poción.

¡En verdad crees que ahí comenzó tu problema! Si ¡Dejame decirte que tus problemas no comenzaron ahí! A si según tu cuando ¡Cuando te enamoraste de Harry! Eso no es cierto yo no amo ha Potter ¡Claro que si y se te esta volviendo una obsesión! Claro que no es una obsesión ¡Entonces dile quien eres! Ya déjame en paz

Draco se encontraba aun inmerso en sus pensamientos y analizando una de sus conversaciones con Snape trataba de entender sus palabras.

**«««HP&DM»»» FLASH BACK «««HP&DM»»» **

– Muy pocos poseen el valor de ser juiciosos – comenzó a explicar el profesor.

– Pues no creo que Lucius lo sea – interrumpió el joven.

Cuando aprenderá a solo escuchar pensó el hombre antes de contestar.

– Por que serlo implica muchas cosas – declaro como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

– ¿Cómo que, según tu? – Reclamo el rubio a su padrino, al cual comenzaba a desesperarle la terquedad de su ahijado.

– Mira Draco, - comenzó a hablar mientras se obligaba a calmarse - serlo implica que te olvides de tu seguridad personal y te entregues al riesgo de vivir – explico brevemente y lo mas claro que le fue posible.

– Aun no comprendo el punto – dijo socarronamente el rubio.

– Deja de comportarte como un niño Draco – recrimino el profesor desesperado – en pocas palabras dejar de llamar a tu padre cada vez que algo salga mal.

– Pero si es el quien se empeña en solucionarme la vida – se defendió desafiante el Dragón.

– Demuéstrale entonces que no le necesitas y que puedes solucionar tus propios problemas.

Por lo visto la conversación estaba por lograr el objetivo que Snape tenia en mente y sonrió al ver la reacción de su ahijado.

– Además… – comenzó a argumentar mirando fijamente a su padrino y bajando la mirada agrego - …a veces duele hacer algo bien y que mi padre no lo reconozca.

– No debes hacer las cosas para obtener el reconocimiento de las personas – contesto el exmortifago.

– Aun así no dejara de doler – dijo con tristeza el chico – y tampoco se como hacerlo – agrego en su defensa.

– Debes aceptar el dolor como condición de la existencia – comenzó el mayor de los Slytherins.

– Suenas como algo que diría el sabelotodo de Dumbledore – expreso Draco renuente a ser sermonado por la única persona en la que en verdad confiaba.

– Draco ¿quieres dejarme hablar por un momento? – regaño Snape pues la actitud del muchacho no les estaba ayudando a ninguno de los dos.

– Esta bien – dijo secamente el Dragón.

– En que estaba – expreso en voz alta sus pensamientos antes de asentir y decir – También debes cotejar la duda y la oscuridad en tus pensamientos como precio de la sabiduría, aprender a sentir empatia por los demás, aceptar tus errores y aprender a tomar tus propias decisiones.

Draco se quedo meditando unos segundos pues su atormentado cerebro no lograba asimilar todo lo que le había sido revelado en esa reunión además las decisiones que debía tomar, a partir de esa platica, se tornaban peligrosas, finalmente saliendo de sus cavilaciones y sacando al profesor de sus pensamientos comenzó a hablar.

– Esta bien, he comprendido el punto pero – expreso con firmeza para luego callar un momento.

– Pero ¿que? - cuestiono el hombre frente a el Slytherin.

– Mi padre podría oponerse y lo sabes – expreso en tono neutro y con una mirada que suplicaba ayuda – eso implica muchos problemas para mi – soltó finalmente después de unos segundos de silencio.

– Deja de depender de tu padre también deja de buscar su aprobación para todo. Ármate de tenacidad y valor ante el conflicto que se avecina y sobre todo acepta las consecuencias de tus actos pues de ello depende que el viva o muera –

El rubio pareció confuso ante las ultimas palabras de su profesor pero ya no agrego nada mas.

**«««HP&DM»»» FIN FLASH BACK «««HP&DM»»» **

Draco llevaba ya rato vagando por los corredores del tren cavilando y buscando un poco de paz para su atormentado cerebro fue entonces cuando se topo con el objeto de sus deseos, el cual estaba parado frente a uno de los compartimientos.

Pero que estarás viendo Potter pensó al ver el rostro ruborizado del moreno.

Harry comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Los besos y las caricias se estaban volviendo cada vez mas ardientes ahí dentro, inconscientemente el moreno llevo la mano hasta su entre pierna, trato de abrir el cierre de su pantalón para así poder liberar su dolorosa erección. Lentamente desde el otro extremo del pasillo Draco seguía los movimientos de su mano, al comprender hacia donde se dirigía grito.

– Te gusta lo que vez Potter – arrastrando sus palabras – Eres un pervertido sabes –

El moreno al no saber que tanto había presenciado el Sly, articulo con fastidio al descubrirse humillado por la única persona que anhelaba poseer y sabia que nunca pasarían de ser enemigos.

– Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos Hurón – Genial lo que me faltaba Malfoy pensó con desanimo – No te fue suficiente con la ultima vez que te patee el trasero, vienes por una repetición gratis – agrego con suficiencia – por que yo estoy dispuesto a recordártela –

Después de unos segundos de silencio Harry giro lentamente hacia su enemigo, le extraño que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, el Dragón no contestara a sus provocaciones, al quedar de frente vio a Malfoy mas pálido de lo normal (como si eso fuera posible) recargado en la puerta de uno de los compartimentos, apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta donde se encontraba el rubio antes de que este se desplomara entre sus brazos.

Genial que suerte la mía. Desmayado y ni siquiera lo toque pensó que no le podía ir mas mal.

Miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo en busca de alguien que lo ayudara pero no encontró a nadie fue entonces que volvió su rostro hacia el fardo que tenia entre sus brazos, después de unos segundos de observar lo frágil que se veía y al tenerlo así entre sus brazos comprendió de pronto que no podía seguir luchando contra lo que sentía por el Dragón, era verdad que también sentía algo por Darcey pero en nada se comparaba con lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Draco.

– ¡Todo es tan confuso¡¿Por qué tenias que ser tu Malfoy! – Expreso en voz alta sus pensamientos.

Lo estrecho entre sus brazos con ternura, lo separo un poco entonces fijo sus ojos en los labios del Príncipe de Slytherin, esos labios que siempre había deseado, sin pensarlo deposito un fugaz beso en ellos, ese simple roce le hizo estremecer, encendió cada célula de su cuerpo entonces se prometió así mismo terminar con Darcey.

– ¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO SEÑOR POTTER? – Se Escucho una voz al fondo del pasillo.

¿Qué no sea Snape, por favor ¿Qué no sea el? pensó fugazmente antes de voltear y encontrarse con la mirada de su Profesor Genial seguro me mata

– Este yo… Draco se desmayo… juro que ni siquiera lo toque… – intento defenderse en vano pues su profesor ya había levitado a Draco y lo tironeaba de la túnica.

– Deje las explicaciones para cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts – Dijo con una sonrisa irónica – ¡USTEDES VUELVAN A SUS LUGARES! – ordeno a los alumnos que se asomaron por las puertas de los compartimiento al escuchar el alboroto en el pasillo.

**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»**

Una pequeña mujer avanzaba por los oscuros y desiertos pasillos del colegio, al doblar en una esquina se topo de frente con la profesora Trelawny, la mujer no pareció notarlo pues a demás de murmurar palabras in entendibles mezclaba unas viejas cartas que al parecer leía mientras caminaba. De pronto dijo algo que llamo la atención de la joven.

– Siete de bastos: se avecina un conflicto… para ti – dijo en tono lúgubre – Seguido de un siete de copas: muy mal augurio en tu casa del amor – siguió con el mismo tono – Siete de espadas: la violencia te sigue a donde tu vas. Siete de oros: Un precio caro habrás de pagar por tu amor.

– Profesora esta usted bien – en tono temeroso pues no entendía de qué estaba hablando la mujer.

– Rey de bastos: Un hombre moreno preocupado. Sota de espadas: una rubia en conflictos innecesarios – continuo sin prestar atención a la joven – entiende un hombre moreno llegara con buena intención pero con mala decisión tu habrás de ayudarlo para vencer a su enemigo – sin mas la profesora se alejo dejando tras de si un olorcillo a jerez para cocinar y a una rubia confundida.

Después de unos segundos de meditación la rubia siguió su camino hacia la oficina del director, estaba decidida a quedarse con el puesto vacante en el profesorado, que no era otro que el de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, talvez así conseguiría que Snape la respetara y se enorgulleciera de ella.

**«««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»» «««HP&DM»»»**

**C O M E N T A R I O S**

**POR FAVOR**


	13. CAP12 LA PELEA

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y mi afán es solo entretener sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti que aun te acuerdas de mi y espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por tu ayuda desinteresada sin conocerme y espero ganarme un poco de tu tiempo, bueno el necesario para que te sientes a leer mi fic y le hagáis una critica constructiva.

* * *

**_CAPITULO XII "LA PELEA"_**

Hacia tiempo que el rubio platinado había dejado de ver a Harry como su enemigo eso lo atormentaba pues el estar cerca del chico dorado significaba una agonía interna, se dificultaba el respirar, sentía un dolor profundo que le calaba hasta los huesos además estaba el hecho de no poder tocar esa piel morena y revolver esos cabellos obscuros o perderse en esa mirada esmeralda.

No entendía porque cuando "El chico dorado" aparecía en su camino solo podía pensar en las noches de verano que compartieron.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry la había llevado por un estrecho corredor, luego bajaron unas escaleras para entrar en una calida estancia pero para su sorpresa no se habían instalado ahí esta solo era la parada para tomar un traslador.

– Abrazame, tengo miedo – Dijo en tono suave.

¡"Abrazame tengo miedo"!, ese es un truco muy viejo sabes! Dejame, no me molestes ahorita no te puedo atender ¡Claro como estas muy ocupado, babeando! Metiche ¡Recuerda que soy la voz de tu conciencia! Pues tomate unas vacaciones, no te necesito ¡Luego no quiero reclamos! Vete a conseguir una vida propia

Al llegar a su destino la pelirroja pudo ver una pequeña habitación, en uno de los extremos había una cama con sabanas que olían a lavanda y con cojines de plumas, en el otro extremo se encontraba una tina con espuma, una vez termino de analizar la habitación volvió su rostro hacia Harry.

– ¿Que planeas mi pequeño León? – pregunto sensualmente.

El moreno sonrió mientras bajaba la luz en la habitación para hacerla mas acogedora, encendió la chimenea para darle el toque romántico con esto contesto la pregunta de su amada, Darcey extendio sus brazos hacia el frente.

– Harry no veo nada – esbozo en tono de broma – ¿donde estas? – pregunto risueña.

– ¡Chist! – susurro muy cerca de su oido – Si no puedes ver utiliza tus otros sentido, puedes oir, oler y…. – el moreno hizo una pausa.

– ¿y, que? – Pregunto la chica impaciente.

– TOCAR… –

Harry tomo a la pelirroja entre sus brazos acercándola lenta y pausadamente a su cuerpo, inclino su cabeza y le rozo la piel con sus labios mientras con su nariz trataba de llenarse con el aroma a canela que transpiraba su niña, imprimió un par de besos para probar la dulce piel y dijo en tono ronco.

– Te imagino desnuda con tu larga cabellera cubriendo tu cuerpo – la pelirroja tembló al escuchar esa declaración.

Lentamente "el niño que vivió" fue dejando caer las prendas de la chica mientras la guiaba hacia la tina de baño, dentro de esta comenzó a bañarla imprimiendo en cada uno de sus toques un pequeño beso en la parte del cuerpo que lavaba asi siguió hasta que llego en medio de las piernas de la pelirroja.

– ¡Harry! – gimio de placer la pelirroja.

Era indescriptible lo que estaba sintiendo había un ardiente deseo de que parara de lamer su entrada y le hiciera el amor, pero eso se sentía tan bien que no queria que terminara nunca.

De pronto sintio un cosquilleo que comenzó en su vientre y termino en el ultimo punto que toco la lengua de Harry, en ese instante creyó ver las estrellas muy de cerca y un gemido de desahogo salio de sus labios, entonces El Leon la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

– ¡Draco, querido! ¿en que piensas? – pregunto Pamsy.

– ¡Nada que te importe! – expreso friamente.

El rubio platinado siguió su camino mientras seguia recordando a su amante, fue entonces que al doblar en el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras se topo con el objeto de sus deseos materializado, justo frente a el en compañía de sus inseparables amigos.

– ¡Hey, Potter ¿A un de luto por Black?! – fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir el Slytherin.

Harry volteo hacia la voz que escucho para ver a quien pertenecía aunque ya se imaginaba quien era, por instinto alzo su varita apuntando directo al corazón del que había osado burlarse de su dolor, la mano le temblaba pero justo cuando iba lanzar su maldición una mano le aferro la varita y lo obligo a girar para que siguiera caminando.

– ¡Piérdete Malfoy! – fueron las palabras de la sangre sucia – No le hagas caso Harry es un cretino – siguió consolando a su amigo.

– Tu no te metas maldita sangre sucia – dijo con su habitual tono arrogante.

– No Malfoy tu eres el que debería dejar de meterse en lo que no le importa – reclamo Harry después de semanas de no contestar a las agresiones del rubio de fuego.

Hacia varias semanas que Harry estaba todo el tiempo con la mirada ausente y solo se limitaba hablar lo necesario, en su rostro habitualmente sonriente había una mirada de nostalgia, eso lo había notado Draco cada vez que lo agredía y el moreno se limitaba a mirarlo, el rubio sentía la enorme necesidad de acercarse al chico para tratar de consolarlo, se reprocho internamente el hacer sentir tan mal al Gryffindor con su comentario tan fuera de lugar pero después de todo aun tenia una reputación que cuidar en la escuela.

– Valla por fin respondes, había creido que la muerte de Black te había dejado estupido – Siseo el Slytherin con desprecio.

– No confíes tanto en tu suerte Malfoy – dijo Harry acercándose peligrosamente a su enemigo.

Harry y Draco se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, los del moreno suplicaban consuelo y los del rubio ofrecían su consuelo en silencio, de pronto los cristales del corredor en el que se encontraban comenzaron a romperse mientras que en el ambiente se podía sentir un despliegue de magia que emanaba del Gryffindor, todos comenzaron a huir del lugar pues sabían que cada vez que "el niño que vivió" perdía el control de su magia las cosas no terminaban bien, fue justo después de que el ultimo cristal se destrozó cuando Malfoy callo sobre Harry al ser impactado por la espalda con un segmento de cristal.

– ¡Potter mato a Draco! – Chillo Pamsy mientras corria asustada del lugar.

– No lo muevas Harry voy por Madame Pomfrey – Exclamo Hermione mientras se alejaba del corredor seguida por Ron que no supo por que demonios se alejo.

Harry se quedo mirando como la sangre de Malfoy teñía sus ropas de un rojo carmesí mientras trataba de calmar al rubio pidiéndole que resistiera, pronto se hizo un charco de sangre alrededor de los dos chicos, Harry evaluaba como su enemigo estaba perdiendo el calor de su cuerpo y con ello la vida, sintió una punzada en el corazón pues ahora el rencor por el rubio se estaba esfumando lentamente y por fin comprendió que algo había cambiando entre ellos dos des de hacia tiempo y que los dos eran demasiado cobardes para confesarlo.

– ¿Harry… pue…puedo… pedirte… algo? – pregunto Draco con la voz entre cortada.

– Si claro lo que quieras Draco – esbozo con sinceridad el moreno, pues se sentía muy culpable por lo que acababa de provocar.

– ¡Podrias dejar de ser mi enemigo! – fue lo ultimo que expreso el rubio antes de perder el sentido.

Harry se quedo sorprendido por las palabras del Slytherin y respondió con un leve "Si" aunque el rubio ya había perdido el sentido y no sabia si le había escuchado, el moreno se quedo pensando si talvez Draco estuviese desvariando y no supiera lo que decía después de todo estaba desangrándose en ese momento, alejo sus pensamientos volteando a uno y otro lado para ver si ya se aproximaba Madame Pomfrey.

_**DM&HP DM&HP DM&HP DM&HP DM&HP **__**DM&HP DM&HP DM&HP **_

Harry se encontraba camino al salón de pociones junto con sus amigos quienes curiosamente respetaron su silencio y simplemente se dedicaron a caminar a su lado sin hacer preguntas, conformé avanzaban hacia las mazmorras era mas evidente que toda la escuela se había enterado de los acontecimientos de la mañana en el pasillo del primer piso, pues cada vez que se topaban de frente con algún grupo de alumnos estos simplemente se quitaban del camino pero justo después de que los tres Gryffindors pasaban se reunían y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

Llegaron por fin al salón en donde ya se encontraba Snape esperándolos, una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara del profesor hizo entender al trío dorado que esa clase no la olvidarían jamás, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento frente a Neville y Semus mientras que Harry trato fallidamente de ocultarse del profesor sentándose hasta el final de la fila.

– Buenas tardes, hoy vamos a preparar la poción "INCANTATUM" – anuncio Severus mientras recorría todas las bancas en busca de Harry – Alguien me puede decir ¿para que sirve? –

Cuando por fin encontró al chico que buscaba se giro hacia el pizarrón y con un movimiento de varita aparecieron los ingredientes e instrucciones.

– Nadie sabe para que sirve ¿Por que no me sorprende? – dijo ignorando la mano que levanto Hermione para contestar.

– No se como es que aun intentas contestar, siempre te ignora Hermione – susurro Ron a su amiga.

La chica no respondió pero si le dio un leve puntapié por debajo del pupitre.

– Esta poción sirve para paralizar al enemigo solo se tiene que romper el frasco que la contiene a los pies de este – explico Snape – Las instrucciones e ingredientes necesarios se encuentran anotados en el pizarrón ya saben que hay que hacer – declaro el profesor.

Mientras todos observaban el pizarrón y sacaban los ingredientes para comenzar la preparación de la poción Snape se dirigió a su escritorio al sentarse fijo sus onix en Harry, tal vez esperaba que este cometiera un error para castigarlo.

Harry comenzó su poción con mucho cuidado pero no lograba concentrarse la mirada de su profesor le indicaba que estaba en problemas sabia que Snape no le perdonaría que fuera el causante de que un Slytherin estuviera en la enfermería por su culpa y mucho menos tratándose de su ahijado.

– Solo les quedan 15 minutos para terminar, cuando lo hagan enfrasquen su poción y entréguenmela – anuncio Severus – Por cierto haremos una prueba y necesitare un voluntario no deben preocuparse si pusieron cuidado en la preparación pero sino es así podría ser peligroso puesto que la poción en vez de paralizar al oponente lo noquearía por tres o cuatro horas – Dicho esto lanzo una mirada amenazante a Harry.

– "Genial ya eligió a su voluntario" – pensó con amargura Harry.

Pasados los quince minutos Hermione fue la primera en entregar su poción después le siguió Ron, Semus, Blaise, Nott y así hasta que casi todos la entregaron solo faltaba Harry y Neville.

– Potter, Longbottom no tengo toda la tarde para esperarlos – gruño Snape.

Harry se apresuro a llenar un pequeño frasco con la poción temiendo las consecuencias por la tardanza, respiro profundamente y se dirigió hacia el escritorio a dejar la poción.

– Bien señor Potter por ser el ultimo en terminar será usted el voluntario – ordeno Severus con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

– Pero profesor Neville aun no la entrega – protesto el ojiverde.

Snape volteo bruscamente hacia Harry y acercándose peligrosamente dijo.

– 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por la insolencia del señor Potter – tomo una de las pociones y se la entrego – ahora rómpala usted mismo a sus pies – ordeno el profesor.

El chico dudo un momento pues la poción que le entrego era de Goyle, aun así obedeció y cerrando los ojos lentamente comenzó a levantar su mano, cuando la hubo alzado por encima de su cabeza respiro profundo, comenzó a soltar el frasco pero antes de que sus dedos soltaran el pequeño frasco un ensordecedor estallido proveniente desde el caldero de Neville hizo que Snape detuviera la caída del frasco mientras con un movimiento de varita desvaneciera la poción.

– Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por la torpeza del señor Longbotton – gruño Snape luego se volvió hacia Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese precisó momento sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase – Como tarea tienen un ensayo de no menos de 30cm de pergamino sobre los usos que tiene la poción Incantatum, pueden retirarse –

Todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas incluso Harry se sorprendió de lo rápido que llego hasta su banca y guardando sus cosas se dirigió hacia la puerta pero aplazar al lado de Snape este le dedico una sonrisa malévola.

Ss –Señor Potter tiene detencion hoy en la tarde a las 5 en mi despacho – ordeno con cinismo entrando en la mente de Harry agrego **xxx**No crea que lo que hizo al señor Malfoy va quedar sin castigo**xxx**

El chico dorado no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar la voz de su profesor en su cabeza y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra solo asintió y siguió su camino hasta perderse de la vista de su profesor, Ron y Hermione caminaron tras Harry lo mas aprisa que pudieron pues este salio tan distraído y que no vio a sus dos amigos esperándolo en la puerta del salón.

* * *

Espero que me dejes tu opinion y ofresco una disculpa por el retraso de la entrega...


End file.
